


X Marks the Spot

by Go_MrCactus



Category: Indiana Jones Series, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 中篇, 同床, 探险, 有能力AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这一年是1962，Charles Xavier是考古学教授。无论他想不想，他都知道他的学生有什么感觉。他在闲暇时研究一件神秘的古董，但他比任何人都清楚，藏宝点从来、从来都没有X的标记。</p>
            </blockquote>





	X Marks the Spot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [X Marks the Spot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/292813) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



> 译者的话：为了祝 @霏离 生日快乐而译 ❤

实话实说，Charles更喜欢教室里坐满昏昏欲睡的学生。在他十分真挚地表达他对平版印刷调查的激动时，如果没有那么多的情绪向他袭来，教书就要容易多了。学生昏昏欲睡很好——懈怠无神的学生都是有志于其他学科的，他刻意把本科生的课安排在令人发指的早晨8:30就是为了这个。教室里有几个注意力集中的学生，他们在咖啡因的帮助下，嗡嗡地发出严肃学术热情的稳定电波，Charles朝他们鼓励地微笑。

还有那个在Charles开始上课十分钟后闪进教室后面的陌生人。

他年纪较大，不会是本科生，Charles判断。他衣着光鲜，不会是研究生。他一进来，就取下了阴沉的灰色软毡帽，然后坐进椅子，抻平风衣。也许是其他系的青年教师？

Charles本可以这么想，可是这个陌生人投射出极其强烈的兴趣。没有哪个化学系或者物理系的人会这么关心磨制石器。

“星期一之前你们要读完接下来两章，还有Dr. MacTaggert关于米吉多马厩的文章。有问题吗？”Charles环顾教室，但他的学生似乎无意发言。

陌生人向门走去时，Charles与他四目相接——那种兴趣、那种直白的专注仍然存在，Charles瞬间为之屏息。然后那人斜了斜帽子，走出门外，而Charles忙着整理文件，没有追踪他。

***

“稍等一会儿，Hank，我想我把你的论文就放在——喔，呃，本来在这儿，但我相信它只是……”Charles又翻过几摞文件，然后就把所有的邮件全都撞倒在地上。

显然，Hank这个研究生是识时务的，他立马跪下来，帮着捡地上的信件。“这是什么？”Hank好奇地说，举起一个棕纸包装、麻线捆绑的包裹。

“噢，可能是让我评议的书吧。”Charles漫不经心地说。发现没有回信地址，他又皱起眉来。全凭运气，他就在这时找到了Hank的论文。它埋在Charles还没顾上的期中考试卷下，角落里还沾着茶渍——可惜了，但也完全可以理解。“给你，写的不错，出去记得关门，好小伙。”

门再次打开的时候，Charles正在割包裹上的麻线。“忘了什么东西吗？”他说着，从中拿出一本标题平平无奇的书。

然后他愣住了，因为他又感受到了：专注得骇人的兴趣，带着肾上腺素的气息。

“Dr. Xavier？”

“嗯？”Charles说，努力保持语调轻松。

陌生人取下帽子，礼貌地向他微微一笑。“我希望我没有打扰你。我有些问题，觉得你或许能为我解答。”Charles听出了德国口音，这倒不算非常罕见，相当多的优秀考古学家都是德国人。再说如今已是1962年，Charles不至于因为某人的口音就感到警惕。

Charles的手指抓紧了手中的书。“当然，若是我能做到的话，贵姓……”

“Eisenhardt。Erik Eisenhardt。”他说。Charles吃了一惊：尽管他能感到其中真假掺半，却也颇为油滑，此人似乎是个相当熟练自信的骗子，连他的头脑都会掩藏真相，而非泄露。

“很高兴认识你。”Charles说，决定冒险伸出手。

Eisenhardt的握手温暖而坚定，但这种触感几乎消失在向Charles涌来的思想感情的洪流之中。这股洪流全都莫名地带着流体和金属的质感，如同水银般奔过他的头脑，歌唱着任务和危险，其中最为洪亮的，是摩萨德。

Charles突然松手，挥手示意Eisenhardt坐在他的书桌对面。“我记得那天你来了我的课堂。”他说，一边坐下、将书放到一边，一边朝Eisenhardt露出灿烂的笑容。

Eisenhardt的眼神闪了一闪，但他说，“抱歉，我应该先请你准许的。”

“喔，不用，完全不用。我只是不习惯有客人到访。你对考古学有兴趣吗，Mr. Eisenhardt？”

然后他笑了，笑容锋利，露出了过多的牙齿。“一直如此。”

Charles不自在地扭了扭，疑心他是否受到了监视，时间又有多长，原因又是什么。“我能为你帮什么忙呢？”

“你在黎凡特考古中卓有成就，声誉斐然。”Eisenhardt说。

“你太客气了，”Charles说，“但这一领域中有我的许多前辈——我不明白你为什么找了我。”

“太谦虚了，”Eisenhardt说，他的声调和思绪既温暖又令人战栗，仿佛是用舌头舔过Charles的颈背，“但你所专攻的问题正是我所感兴趣的。”

“是什么呢？”Charles礼貌地说。

“魔方。”

Charles脸上已经抽筋的笑容突然冻住了。“幻想罢了。并不存在。”

“你在不存在的事情上花了很多心血。上一个像你这么孜孜钻研这个问题的人是Sebastian Shaw。”

Charles蹙起眉毛，真心困惑，“恐怕我不熟悉这个名字。”

“也许你更了解他的别名，Klaus Schmidt。”Eisenhardt说，现在他的那种专注令人刺痛。

“Mr. Eisenhardt，”Charles说，强作镇定，“我非常抱歉，但我有个约会。”他站起来，Eisenhardt很快与他齐平，然后绕过书桌。

否认他在Eisenhardt倾身靠近时真心感到害怕是没有意义的，“我知道你偷了一部分Schmidt的研究笔记，又走私出了德国。”

Charles咽了一下。“就是为了这个？你想要回去？拿走吧，都是没用的纳粹垃圾，疯人呓语——”

“Schmidt快要发现魔方了。”

“不可能。”Charles条件反射地说。

“我向你保证，是真的。而你，Dr. Xavier，要帮助我在他之前发现它。”

Charles忍着不去指责此人发疯。因为即使他确信魔方是传说而非真实存在，Eisenhardt却显然不这么想。“假如我拒绝呢？”

“没有必要搞得难看。我们都想要同样的东西。你只有很少的情报可供研究——我相信你能用这个带我找到地点。”Eisenhardt的手指坚定地握住Charles的手腕，伸手向前，放进一本破旧的皮面日记本。

Charles并不很想将注意力从Eisenhardt身上转开，但他还是打开了日记本，快速地翻过，睁大了眼睛。“这是——你在哪儿弄到手的？我从来没见过这样的东西——这些铭文的速写是哪儿来——”

Eisenhardt再次抓住他的手腕，小心地从他手中拿出书本。“你得跟我走，自己来看。”

“你不是认真的吧，指望我——跟你去鬼知道在哪儿的地方，我有课要教，我——”

“Dr. Xavier，”Eisenhardt说，嗓音轻柔，“我希望你能配合。别逼我威胁你。”

Charles舔舔嘴唇。“那你现在做的又算什么？”

Eisenhardt眯起眼睛，“说服。”

好在Eisenhardt的手指没有真的碰到他的皮肤。即便如此，他的坚定决心也从四面八方朝Charles袭来。他知道这个人可不好惹。但是，哪怕健康的恐惧感令他心跳加速，Charles还是不禁再次偷偷瞥了一眼Eisenhardt手中的日记本。这么做鲁莽又愚蠢，但他不能放过那册日记本。“那就算我被你说服了吧。”Charles说。

***

尽管Charles向Eisenhardt保证了合作，Eisenhardt却似乎不愿冒一点儿风险。Charles要求回他在西彻斯特的家，Eisenhardt同意了，但说得很明白：不准Charles一个人去。

“你非得这样吗？很让我分心的。”Charles说，恼怒地从日记本上抬起头。他靠在私人书房中他最喜欢的扶手椅里，而Eisenhardt就坐在对面的小沙发上。

“我非得怎样？”

实际上，Charles讨厌此人的专注——他不知道Eisenhardt在想什么，但感觉上像是时钟滴答般准确无误、片刻不差，这让他神经过敏。

“那样地盯着我。”最后Charles说。

“那就快点给我找到线索。”Eisenhardt建议道。

Charles忍住没有皱眉，小心地又翻过一页。“你说Schmidt快找到了。为什么不直接跟着他？”

“不。”

于是Charles皱眉了，因为比起梳理这一团乱麻，跟着Schmidt似乎是个好得多的方案。这些情报显然都是从原件复制来的，毫无条理，毫无因由，复制者也不理解其中意义。“我得说，写这东西的人根本对考古学一无所知。”Charles抱怨道。

“你是什么意思？”Eisenhardt厉声说。

Charles摇摇头。“他显然是以为这两条铭文是不相干的，不对，它们是相联的，而且——”他翻过一页，“而且我确定我之前见过这张地图，但这张素描不可能是全图。原件在哪儿？”他把书转给Eisenhardt看，对方倾身观察。

“巴黎。”他略作思忖，说道。

“那么，”Charles说，“我们就从那里开始。”

***

他们能坐的第一班去往法国的飞机要到凌晨才起飞，核实之后，Eisenhardt咬紧了下巴。

Charles要泰然一点。“先睡一觉再开始调查更好，你不觉得吗？我坦白，我在飞机上从来都睡不好。”

Eisenhardt放弃地叹了口气。“好吧。收拾行李，我们睡会儿觉，然后明天一早我们就走。”

Eisenhardt阴沉地盯着他铺床时，Charles就很不泰然了。他盖上床单，刻意地说，“欢迎你使用隔壁的客房。”Eisenhardt无视了他，锁上房门，然后进了套房的浴室。出来时他穿上了暗色的蓝白条睡衣，一副理所当然的样子睡到床上Charles的旁边。

“你在做什么？”Charles说，清楚自己听起来有点儿窒息。

Eisen一脸淡然。“要么这样，要么我就把你拷在床上。我不会让你离开我的视线。”  
“假如我情愿选择手铐呢？”Charles问道。

Eisenhardt久久地、稳稳地望着他，几乎令Charles不适。“睡觉，Dr. Xavier。我们还有早班飞机。”

***

Eisenhardt递给售票员一本英国护照，Charles本来不该这么惊讶——很明显，任何一个称职的摩萨德特工都不会使用以色列护照上的  
真名，温柔地绑架考古学教授。但到了付票钱的时候，Charles下定决心，伸手覆上Eisenhardt正要打开钱包的手。

“Erik，亲爱的，说真的。”Charles喃喃道。迫切的决心和谨慎的思虑涌进他的脑海，他尽力平稳呼吸。正如他所料，尽管Eisenhardt是摩萨德特工——实际上是Erik，至少名字这部分是真的——这项任务却不是官方指派的，因此Erik没有国家提供的资金。Charles拿出他的支票簿，向售票员绽出最最温暖的笑容。“我们改主意了，有没有头等舱的座位呢？”

他们在飞机上落座后，Erik发表了意见：“浪费”。

“我还以为你会喜欢相对隐私的环境呢。”Charles说，从空姐手中接过一杯苏格兰威士忌。赶在最后一分钟买完票后，他又花了不少功夫才安排他们坐到一起。

Erik拿起他的酒杯，然后说，“你不必这么做。”

Charles沉思着抿了一口。“别傻了，Erik，绝对有必要。我很娇气的，受不了经济舱。”

这让Erik发出了一声好笑的咕哝，然后他非常不赞成地说，“你太自来熟了，Dr. Xavier。”

“你指的是我让一个完全陌生的人拽我出国吗？”Charles甜甜地说。“无论如何，我拒绝像在牛津时一样叫你‘Eisenhardt’。何况这并不是你的真实姓名，对吧，Mr. Lehnsherr？”

他有意让天平朝他的方向倾斜，却成了愚蠢的冒险之举。他马上就后悔了，Erik用力扭住他的肘部，令他吃痛。Erik把他拉得很近，耳语道，“你要是Schmidt的间谍，就别想活着离开飞机。告诉我你是在哪里听到这个名字的。”

他搜肠刮肚地寻求解释，任何一个比“我们皮肤相碰时我听到了你的思想”更为可信的解释，尽管那才是真的。即使Erik的鼻子不过是轻触他的耳朵，都足以令他感受到一阵尖锐而令人作呕的怒气，还有“他怎么知道的他怎么知道的不可能错误本该保密”的思绪。

“求求你。”Charles嘶哑地说，试图脱身，这只让Erik用力地晃了他一下，把他拉得更近。现在他后悔安排隐私的座位了，谁也看不清他们，空姐正忙于别处。

“告诉我。”Erik嘶声道。

“Schmidt的笔记。”Charles忽然说，冷静了下来，“他认为有一个家族历代守卫魔方。他认定他们能告诉他魔方在哪里，他试图命令他们——”

Erik松开了手。

“你只能是Erik Lehnsherr，你的父母送你到安全的地方。”Charles轻轻地说，转过头望进他的眼里。

Erik竟显出动摇的模样，他颤抖着呼出一口气，然后定下心神，声音低沉地说道，“原谅我。”

Charles同样心神动摇，单单Erik恐惧的强度就令他筋疲力尽。“是我吓到你了，”他主动说道，喝干杯中的余酒，“但如果你觉得有必要为我身上丰富多彩的淤青补偿我，我希望你答应我一件事。”

Erik神情警惕，却不无考虑。“什么事？”

“叫我Charles。”

Erik久久地瞪着他，然后难以置信地摇头。“正常人会要求送自己回家。”

“别傻了，我们还没开始呢。”Charles说，做出一副信心满满、玩世不恭的模样。

Erik仍在细细地观察他，他们初见时他所投射的那堵注意力集中的高墙又回来了。  
“那么，Charles，你想再喝一杯吗？”

Charles接受了，尽量让自己显得不要太过急切。

***

Charles六岁时，有一次与父母共乘火车，旅途漫长，他跟父亲讲同车乘客的各种事情，以此自娱自乐。这个游戏似乎挺好玩，直到Charles将注意力转移到一个相貌和善的男人和他声音尖细的儿子身上，他立刻意识到——细节栩栩如生，令他作呕——这人喝醉了就会打他的儿子。他经常喝醉。

“亲爱的，你知道他经常有怪念头，”Charles沉默下来后，他的母亲不赞成地说，“你不应该鼓励他他胡说八道。”

他没有胡说八道， Charles在那时候就知道——他还知道，没有人会像他那样听到别人的想法。那些想法清晰得令他痛苦。最晚从十三岁起，他的嗓音开始变得低沉，听到别人想法的能力也逐渐下降——只留下一种令人窒息却又情不自禁的情感共鸣。

相比之下，与Erik一起前往巴黎的飞行大为不同。同机乘客的焦虑感咬噬着Charles，尽管他尽力掩饰，但航班时长意味着他只能咬紧牙关、勉力忍受，用Erik的日记本给自己分神。

他继续这么做，然后Erik叹了口气，打开他的行李箱。“你可以提前跟我说你坐飞机紧张。”他说，然后把一个白色的小药丸放进Charles手中。

“我不——”

Erik扬起眉毛，然后Charles感到了一阵情感的波动。他意识到，那绝非屈尊俯就或是鄙夷不屑，Erik是在表达善意。

“请不要理解错了，”Charles谨慎地说，“但正如你所指出的，我们刚刚认识。”

“随便你。”

Charles想了几分钟，药丸仍然在他手里。可能不会起效——毕竟，问题不在于他感到焦虑，而是他对别人的焦虑感同身受。另一方面，他还要坐五个小时，五个小时的隐隐担忧、提心吊胆还有两者交加的折磨。

“我睡觉时要是流口水，那我提前道歉。”Charles说，然后喝光最后一口威士忌，咽下药丸。

***

飞机降落前的几分钟，Erik把他弄醒。令他后怕的是，他一开始不情愿地在Erik的肩膀上蹭了蹭鼻子，然后才眨眨眼睛，慢慢清醒过来。

“噢，”Charles一坐起来就说，“噢天哪。我竟然——太对不起了，我说流口水的时候真的是在开玩笑。”他望着Erik外套肩缝处的一片湿印，脸部抽搐。

Erik看起来不太在意，感觉起来也是。“你的法语怎么样，Dr. Xavier？”

Charles瞪着他，然后才说，“我能看懂，但说得很烂。”

“知道了。”Erik说。他依旧情绪平静，如同时钟一般滴答作响。毫无疑问，他先将Charles的法语水平在大脑中妥善归档，才去想别的事。Charles有时候会想，假如他依旧能像过去那样看到人们的思想，触摸别人皮肤时感受不到失控的折磨，那他会看到什么呢？Erik，他想，Erik的大脑一定是那种可以分类搜寻、如同索引一般的大脑——井井有条，一丝不苟。

Erik叫来出租车，将Charles推进去。司机将行李箱稳妥地放进后备箱。Erik用法语快速地说出一个地址，然后他们就开进了冬日余晖下的薄暮。Charles仍然觉得眩晕无力，他应该为此忧虑但却没有——Charles想或许这才是问题。

出租车停在某个安静社区的一栋朴素大楼前，Erik领着他走上窄窄的楼梯，到了走廊，从悬挂着的盆栽中拿出一把钥匙。

“你在巴黎有公寓？”Charles好奇地说。这地方简单却干净，只是有点霉味。

Erik从厨房的烤炉里拿出一摞钞票时，Charles才意识到，这所公寓并不是摩萨德的安全屋。Erik做起事来平静又迅速，他把行李箱放进卧室，出来时已经一副整装待发的模样。

Charles感觉可不一样。他一定是表现出来了，因为Erik看向他，眯起了眼睛。“你在飞机上没吃东西。先吃晚餐？反正，银行晚上关门。”

“银行？”Charles困惑地问。

“你想看的地图原件在那儿。”Erik解释道。

“但并不是所有的东西都在，我说对了吗？”

Erik沉默了一会儿，然后摇头。“我那时年纪小，又受人追捕。把我手上的东西保管在不同的地方似乎比较好。”

Charles皱起眉。“你的储存有分类吗？你怎么决定什么东西放什么地方的？”

Erik显然感到不适。“随便放的。”

“你当时不知道你手上是什么。”Charles猜测道。Erik嘴唇抿起的直线说明他是对的。“你的父母——他们送你走时把他们继承的东西都给了你，是不是？但他们没时间解释。”

Erik再次摇头。“他们可能也不明白他们手上的东西。但他们知道它的用处。这他们解释了。”

Charles倚在门口，不知道是药物的后效还是车马劳顿，他突然感到实在是疲惫异常。他不能问Erik是否如同Schmidt一样蒙昧受骗，毕竟Erik已经付出了如此高昂的代价。“晚餐是极好的。”Charles说。他绕回到情感上的安全话题，Erik因此迸发出一阵柔软的感激之情——这不是他的想象，而是事实。

***

“请睡另一边。”Erik上床时说。

Charles警觉地向他眨了眨眼。“什么？”

Erik竟然掀起了盖在Charles身上的毯子，Charles本能地抓紧了它。“再过去一点。”

“这一侧靠暖气，我很冷。”Charles抱怨道，他很清楚自己听起来很任性，但的确如此，他很冷。

“我睡进去之后你就暖和了。我不打算再说一遍。”Erik说，然后把枪放到床头柜上Charles的一杯水旁。

“老天哪。”Charles说，然后顺从地闪到了一边，眼睛仍然盯着那把枪。“枪——枪上了子弹吗？”

Erik望了他一眼。

“好吧。”Charles说，感觉有些晕。然后他好好地看了一遍房间的布局。“等等，为什么我靠着窗户？你睡这边不是更好吗？”

Erik在床上躺好了，将毯子拽到肩膀上。“从这个角度我可以对任何进门的人开枪。窗户外面没有清晰的瞄准线。朱丽叶式的阳台会给同时入侵的人造成障碍。”

“我觉得我应该为你竟然全都考虑过而感到不安，但我反而觉得安心。”Charles想了一下，说道。“你不是真的认为会有人来吧？”

“睡觉。”Erik说，按灭了台灯。

Charles不是很确定他能睡着——在西彻斯特，离他最近的邻居距离也有一英里，他雇来照看大宅的雇员也都不会留下过夜。也就是说，Charles的睡眠不会被杂乱的情感所干扰。

他不知道前一夜有Erik在身边时他是怎么入睡的，但他不指望今晚能够重演——更别提这栋楼里还有别人，有的人清醒，有的人做梦。

但Charles却真的因为他们两人共同的体热暖和起来了，正如Erik所言。Erik的头脑也很平和——实际上，Erik的头脑似乎是静了下来，有几分像是冥想。这比他原以为的要舒心多了，而且今天的确很累——他们今早才离开纽约的吗？他刚把头搁上床一边的枕头，几分钟后就睡过去了。

***

Erik在一个完全没有人性的钟点把他拽起了床。快速解决掉一顿糕点加咖啡的早餐，他又带他去了索邦大学。Charles愉快地回忆起来，少年时他曾同母亲来过几次，那时她彻底地无视了他，而他在校园里晃来晃去。他们两人都乐得如此。

“噢，方便了。”Erik领他们去国家银行，Charles惊喜地说道。

“怎么方便？”Erik问，注意力显然集中在面前的桌上。

“我们家在这儿有个很老的家族账户。虽然你从炉子里拿出来不少，我们还需要很多钱，是吧？”

“别担心。我有办法。”Erik短促地说。

Charles叹了口气，“我不会用我的富有侮辱你——我相信你调查过了。我向你发誓，我是无偿提供的，没有条件。”

Erik牢牢地望着他，“为什么？”他的怀疑和不信在Charles的脑海中嗡嗡嚷嚷。

Charles考虑了几种回复——我喜欢别具一格的绑架；摩萨德不会为你这上当受骗的十字军东征付账单的；你不应该为此卖掉父母留下的最后的纪念品。“你就不能当做我无私奉献吗？”Charles问道。“我不想指责你选择的住处，但那张床中间有个该死的凹陷。”

Erik嗤笑。“你知不知道，我们应该比较秘密地活动。我们是不会在丽思大酒店登记入住的。” 

“听你的。”Charles轻快地说，感到Erik的偏执退去了。

进了银行，Erik拿出了以色列护照，自称Erik Lehnsherr，某个保险箱的所有人。部分牛皮纸的状况不佳，Charles希望Erik取物时动作小心一些。然后Erik把东西收进了带过来的公文包里。

离开银行前，Charles决定让Erik看到他被惯傻了的更多证据——他从Xavier家族账户中取出一大笔钱。就算以他的眼光来看，数目也有点过分了。

“你会被人在巷子里打劫的。”Erik粗暴地说，望着天空。

“噢，是的，这样一来……”Charles说，然后利落地将钞票一分为二，一半塞进Erik手里。

“这样做真的没有更好。”Erik说，但他将一部分放进了钱包，一部分放进外套的内袋，剩下的放进公文包。

“防患于未然？”Charles问道。

“我们中间总要有一个人考虑。”Erik说。

***

尽管他们的经济状况大为改善，Erik却坚决不同意搬出安全屋。

“说到底，你为什么会觉得你有时间睡觉？”Erik无情地说，“少抱怨，多干活。”

Charles怒视他，用力地搓了搓自己的手，然后坐到小却结实的书桌前，望着保险箱中的内容物。一眼望上去，大部分文字似乎是用犹太巴比伦亚拉姆语写成的。但读过之后他才能安心确定。这份材料可以追溯到四到五世纪。

他坐好，阅读这份似乎是记录魔方发现过程的材料。尽管他是被Erik胁迫至此，但他也不能否认其刺激兴奋。Charles自己在考古学记录中只能找到关于魔方的只言片语，描述一具发光的棺材和某种极其可怕的力量的隆隆声。他从Schmidt处偷来的研究笔记提供了一些别的线索，但跟这些材料不可同日而语。

“天空打开了，风暴撞上大地。”Charles轻声地自言自语，然后大声翻译出来。

“那是什么？”Erik说，靠得很近，Charles差点从椅子上跳起来。

“你以前没有找人翻译过吗？”Charles说，松了松自己的领子。

Erik越过Charles的肩膀，望向牛皮纸。“到处问人不如秘藏保险。”

Charles继续读者亚拉姆语。“奇怪——风暴撞上大地，留下图案——”他停了一下，小心地翻过牛皮纸，找到一幅墨水绘制的复制画，全都是几何图形。“留下这个标记——显然是刻到地上的。”

“什么意思？”

Charles咬住嘴唇。“我一点儿也不明白，我以前从来没见过类似的东西。恐怕记录人也很困惑。风暴留下的还不只是标记，还有个人。”

Erik的吸气声在他耳中。“人？”

Charles对着文字蹙起了眉。“不是人。不是——不是人类。作者认为他或许是上帝派来的天使。他的盔甲闪亮，却染成红色——不只是红色，是血——他怀里还抱着什么，裹在布里。”

“天使？”Erik怀疑地说，Charles能感觉到缠绕在他周身的疑虑思绪。

“那——好吧，那个生物——受了伤，很是痛苦。他们走近他，试图跟他说话，但他的语言一开始很奇怪，然后他——嗯……”

“怎么了？”Erik的手放上Charles的肩膀，触感温暖。

“他掀开布，那东西——它像月亮一般发光。他将它委托给他们，叫他们妥善保存，秘藏起来。还有——呃，这部分挺强调的。他们永远不可徒手摸它。”

“亵渎圣物？”Erik猜测。

“呃，不，我不这么想。”Charles说道，“我不完全确定，但他们似乎是担心真的发生危险。”他再次翻看有地面标记的那一页。“我之前找到过一些关于魔方的描述。它总是放在棺材里，透出光芒，但我过去以为那是因为它是圣物，而不是因为人们以为摸它会有危险。”

Erik的拇指漫不经心地擦过Charles的肩膀。他戴在衬衫下面的圣克里斯托弗挂坠*的细链子一定是挂到了线头，因为随着Erik拇指的抚摩，他能同时感受到小小的链环划过他的皮肤。“Schmidt认为这是能量之源。”

*译注：圣克里斯托弗是基督教殉道者，旅行者佩戴他的像章挂坠以求庇佑。

“很有可能。”Charles轻声说，但他不认为Erik与他所说的是同一种能量。Charles可以相信魔方象征着威信或是政治权力，但Schmidt关于无限能量的胡言乱语就只能是——胡言乱语。Charles继续读基础的文字，“但那个天使，或者说那个神秘的生物，他徒手触摸了魔方，然后他——”Charles的声音渐弱，他读着最后一部分，心中越发警觉。“他像月亮一样发光，他变成了光，然后他走了。我的天哪，他把魔方给了他们，然后自杀了。”

他们都沉默了一会儿。Erik的手抓着Charles的肩膀，链子刺入他的肌肤。

“茶，”最后，Charles说，语气坚决，“我需要很多茶。行行好，Erik，煮壶水，好吗？”

Erik似乎不愿离开，但他只犹豫了短短一会儿，就站起身，然后Charles听到了他逐渐向厨房走去的脚步声。

***

“我的头要掉下来了。”过了好几个小时之后，Charles严肃地说。他真的只能怪罪他自己——尽管最初是出于Erik的要求，但Charles早就养成了一头扎进研究的习惯。今天比平时还好些，因为Erik坚持要他休息一会儿，吃点像样的东西，而不是靠一杯又一杯的茶维持生命。

“今晚就到此为止吧。”他身后的Erik建议道。金属叮当作响，说明他仍在擦枪。

“这是我的职业生涯中见到的最振奋人心的档案文献，你竟然想要我到此为止？”他刻意带着那种能使Erik偷偷发笑的无礼语气说，一边在太阳穴上慢慢揉圈。楼上的情侣投射来痛苦和受伤的情感，一阵又一阵，他感到自己的头也跟着抽痛。他们应该好好吵一架，别再生闷气，消除这种紧张气氛。

“你累垮身子对我没有好处。”Erik干巴巴地说。然而，环绕Charles的情感脉搏中却有些认真的成分，几乎像是保护欲。Charles觉得自己明白——Erik一定是习惯了深深发掘并且最大化利用资源。

“嗯，那可不行。”Charles说。他坐着伸了个懒腰，然后用指关节按了按眼睛。“我觉得洗个澡之后我的状态会好一些。”他得出结论，一边吞下最后一口冷茶，接着打算去拿行李箱里的睡衣。他们去银行的那天早上，Erik非要重新收拾行李。Charles问他是不是认为他们马上即将离开，Erik只是回答说未雨绸缪。

Charles坐在古典浴缸的沿上，来回扭着水龙头，试图调到介于滚烫和微温之间的温度。就在水快满了的时候，他听见了Erik的脚步声，抬头一看，他正靠在门口。“噢，抱歉，”Charles说，突然意识到自己可能有些鲁莽，“你需要先用卫生间吗？”

Erik摇摇头，但却纹丝不动。

“那可以请你关上门吗？”Charles说，特意作势解开衬衫。

“还真不行。”Erik说，“你要是以为我会让你在房间里独自呆上超过五分钟的时间，那你就可悲地错了。”

“噢，是吗，”Charles哼了一声，“第一，我不打算逃走——这是三楼，我要是跳下去的话可能摔伤重要器官。第二，我还以为你认为不会有麻烦发生呢。”

“你的水快冒出浴缸了。”Erik冷静地说。

“该死。”Charles低声咕哝着，关上了水龙头。他继续解衬衫扣子，然后说，“至少，你该有转身背对我的礼节。”

Erik扬起眉毛。“我没想到你这么传统。”

Charles觉得自己的耳朵变红了。“不关——我没有——至少先让我进到水里吧。”

Erik扬起唇角，从浴缸的方向转开脸。显然，他刚刚是在逗Charles。Charles争分夺秒地剥掉剩下的衣服，泡到满是浴盐泡泡的水中。一开始，他因为不适应水温而吸了口气。随着他在温水中放松下来，那口气很快就融化成了惬意的柔声。

他把头在水中埋了一下，然后在浴缸中放松肩膀，让温暖的水按摩颈部的僵硬肌肉。

“我想我不用回避了吧？”Erik说，嗓音中带着微微的嘲讽。

“我真希望你直接关门。把你自己关在门外。”Charles嘟囔着。他往泡澡水中多滑了一点。这水不能完全算是不透明，不过足够保留他的隐私。

Erik转过脸，面对他，但他似乎尽力没有嘲笑Charles的敏感，不管Erik觉得这有多么可笑。他的眼睛盯着浴缸上的窗户，又辐射出了Charles之间从他身上感受过的那种专注。但这种专注远没有令他困窘，反而像是缓和了劳损似的——它很稳定，令人安心。假如Charles一心关注着它，他几乎可以假装自己感受不到周围的其他人。

Charles的头痛慢慢消散了。他闭着眼睛，放松下来，喃喃道，“我能问你一个问题吗？”

“说吧。”Erik顿了一下，说道。

“你怎么找到我的？”

又顿了一下，一阵短暂的好奇、怀疑、兴趣涌现出来，然后Erik说，“你不会以为没人发现Schmidt的半数文件都消失了吧。”

“我还指望别人当做文件放错地方了。”

Erik哼了一声，有点儿像笑。“你一开始为什么要拿？”

Charles咬了咬嘴唇。他能进入波恩的档案室，完全是因为那个档案保管员对他有意思。他们在装有战时档案的文件柜之间互相手淫，然后Charles意识到这是他见到Schmidt的研究的唯一机会。别人也在试探消息，他一走人，它就会永远消失。

但他不能告诉Erik他是在跟那个保管员偷偷摸摸地互撸时读了对方的想法，于是他说，“我不希望别人在我有机会发表成果之前看到那些笔记。”

“你真无情。”Erik说，语气干巴巴的，但其中温暖的赞赏之情却给Charles的脊柱送来一阵颤抖。

“毕竟，在学术界不发表文章就是死亡。”Charles微弱地说。水温开始下降了，他搓干净头发和身体其他部位，拔掉浴缸塞子，起身跨出浴缸。Erik体贴地再次转过身。不过他还是急急忙忙地拿起留在暖气上烘暖的毛巾，擦干身体，然后又把毛巾围在了腰上。

这时Erik又回头看了，“谢谢你，顺便。”

“谢什么？”

Erik咧嘴笑了，一脸的幸灾乐祸和得意洋洋，“我的线人说，Schmidt勃然大怒，一个漂亮的小教授竟然赶在他前头找到了他的研究。”

Charles愣住了。难道他当时距Schmidt咫尺之遥却不知情吗？“你的‘漂亮’是说谁呢？”他埋怨道，试图掩盖突然涌来的一阵后怕。

Erik的笑容狡黠起来。“我的线人的原话，不是我说的。他说你为了研究的追求，手段相当地灵活。”

Charles在浴室镜子中看到自己的脸颊发红。Erik的线人当然是那个档案保管员——他真想知道，他为什么不能在触摸别人皮肤的时候知道些有用的信息。

Erik忍俊不禁，又呼了口气，然后关上了他身后的门。

***

他们刚在床上躺好——Erik发现床中间有个凹陷，嘴唇古怪地扭了一下——就有人敲门。

Charles看向Erik，又看向床头柜上的枪。Erik一只手按在Charles胸口，无声却坚定地表达着“别动”，然后他溜出床铺，蹑手蹑脚地走过公寓，几乎无声无息。

“这么晚打扰你真是抱歉。”Erik打开门，Charles听到那个访客低声用法语说道。

“你想干什么？”Erik以同一种语言答道，显得很不耐烦。

“我必须恭维你的好品味，Monsieur Eisenhardt——你可以去世界上的任何一个地方，却偏偏选了来巴黎度假。你感觉如何？”

“我更喜欢无人打扰的巴黎。”Erik简短地说。

“但你却带上了一个年轻人。你把他关在房间里，远离城市繁华，多残酷啊。你打算久留吗？”

“恐怕不会。”Erik说，听起来并不感到十分遗憾。

“可惜了。”那个访客说，潜在的情感席卷过Charles全身，那是恶意，这种恶意令他抓紧被子，颈后寒毛直竖。“享受余下的假期吧。晚安，Monsieur Eisenhardt。”

又传来关门上锁的声音，然后Erik回到卧室。

“是谁？”Charles尽量保持声音如常。

“一个同事。”Erik说着，爬回床上。他静了一会儿，然后说，“怎么了？”

Charles意识到Erik在看他的手。他的手仍然抓着被子，握着拳头，指节发白。他一时恐慌起来，因为那一位访客极其不对劲。如果Erik不知道，Charles应该告诉他。话又说回来，Erik说不定一清二楚——Erik叫他同事，很可能意味着那人是个法国特工。Charles强作放松，说道，“就是感觉不妙，没事。”

“你不用担心，”Erik说，试图安慰，只是有一点儿笨拙，“他不成问题。但我们明早应该离开。”

“去哪里？”

“伦敦。”Erik说，然后关上了灯。

***

夜里Charles醒来，泪流满面，喉咙发紧，感到了不属于自己的痛苦。那痛苦太过剧烈，他离开床，在黑暗里跌跌撞撞地走进浴室，连灯都来不及开，就跪到了冰冷的瓷砖上。

他以为自己会吐——他好几年没有遭遇过这种事了。不管是困在别人的梦里、还是无意识中感受到某人凌晨醒来时汹涌的绝望之情，都没有区别。他摇了摇头，想要镇静下来，稳住呼吸。

“Charles？”门边的Erik静静地问，因为刚睡醒带着哑声。

“我没事。”Charles说，语调平稳得叫人吃惊。但他又抽泣了一声，湿漉漉的，毁掉了这份效果。

他听见一声叹息，然后Erik在他身边蹲下来。他抚上Charles的后背，手心的温暖出乎意料地令他安心——Erik的拇指轻轻地抚摩着Charles的睡衣，沿着Charles的脊柱上上下下。

“噩梦？”最后，Erik说道，声音出乎意料地温柔。

“是的。”Charles说，因为这么回答最简单，或许还是实情。

他真的没有想到Erik会这样不声不响地安慰他——这样简单，他也没有评判Charles的失控。在Charles小时候，当然了，就是这类事情让医生们摇头，宣称他是个娇气又神经质的孩子，最好锁在家里上家教，别去寄宿学校。当然了，那时候他还有读人思想的能力，或许更甚——他看到得太多，知道得太多。这些痛苦的梦魇伴着一种令他心脏绞痛的想法——他的父亲、妻子、儿女、朋友都已离去，永不复回，他将爱深埋地下，春天不会来临。

“你现在醒了。”Erik说。他或许以为这句话可以安慰他，错了，这可不是Charles睁开眼就能忘记的事情。“我去开灯。”

Charles张嘴抗议，舌头上只有一句简单的反对，但他想说的任何话都在Erik捂住他的眼睛时消失了。Erik的手为他遮蔽了突然涌入的灯光，却没有遮蔽Erik的思想。

你以为呢，他焦虑、敏感、学究，不切实际，没有经验，Laurent的警告当然会吓到他——

“我没事。”Charles又说了一遍，避开Erik的手，面对灯光眨着眼睛。

Erik望向他的眼睛，不知道他看到了什么，总之是被说服了，因为他说，“洗个脸，回床上。十分钟没回来，我就来找你，那时候我就不会像现在这么宽容了。”

Charles听出来他在撒谎，他的话中充满了同情和保护欲。于是他喃喃道，“谢谢你。”

他在浴室镜子中看到Erik惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，然后他离开了，留Charles一个人冷静。

***

转了几次车，很快就到了加莱。Charles自觉应当提议飞到伦敦，但Erik否决了这个主意，并且拒绝解释原因，Charles也没有力争。他知道原因并不是担心他可能会精神紧张——至少，不完全是。无论如何，Erik的情感现在像钟表滴答声一般理性，而不是昨夜那种几乎催眠一般的同情。

他仔细地读着可能提及魔方所在地的文字。只是有一句，他从中间开始注意，然后发现句尾模糊不清。Charles重读了几遍，还是看不明白。意思好像是说，只有家族后代才能找到所在地，但怎么才能找到的问题却混在一串关于血统和力量的奇怪语句中。

“吃吧。”Erik在某一刻说，向Charles递过来一个有包装的三明治。

“那我就得停下了，我可不想把芥末沾到你的传家宝上。”Charles说，鼻子仍然埋在文献中。

“那就停下。”Erik说，“你怎么活到成人的？”

Charles没有用回答捍卫自己的尊严。他小心地把研究放到一边，然后才开始大快朵颐。

在加莱，他们登上一艘外表老旧的、有如钢铁巨兽的油轮，渡过海峡。Erik似乎莫名高兴，虽然脸上没怎么表露。“你喜欢航海吗？”最后，Charles问道。他庆幸海上风平浪静，不用担心忍受别人晕船的痛苦。

“一般。”Erik回答，仍然流露出好心情，还有一种Charles之前没有从他身上感受到的平和。Charles靠在他附近，想要沉浸在他的情绪里，屏蔽其他乘客。Charles没有发现Erik为此不快。

从多佛到伦敦维多利亚车站的火车没有那么愉快，Charles努力用一张平凡无奇的地图跟那些文字比对，但却并不顺利。“我想回四世纪掐死某些人。”某一刻，他嘟囔道。原本在惬意欣赏窗外掠过的英格兰乡村的Erik为此笑了一声。

***

他原本打算为伦敦的住宿问题跟Erik吵上一架，甚至还以为Erik会强拉他住进另一所摩萨德的安全屋。但Erik两样都没有做，而是默许他住进了一家朴素结实的旅馆，双床房。

“我们还有时间取回我存在这里的东西。”Erik说，“但我们现在就得走。”

Charles极其渴望洗个澡，甚至再喝杯茶。但他把行李箱放到了一张床边，然后说，“那就带路吧。”

到了伦敦，Erik看起来很是自在。Charles怀疑他曾因任务在此久居。Charles这方面，他记忆中的那个伦敦已不复存在——那是一个战前的伦敦。Charles六岁时，他的父亲带着他们从英格兰移居美国，或许是为了研究的机遇，或许是预见了战争将至，或许是两者兼有。就算他们留在了英格兰，Charles相信他的父母会把他送到乡下，以防空袭遇险。他上次回英国时只去了牛津，他很少离开大学，除非是为了考古发掘。

Erik没有告诉他目的地，但他叫出租车司机送他们到奇普赛街，离圣保罗不远。他们沿着街道悠然漫步，显然，Erik认定了他们时间足够，不必强迫Charles跟上他震天响的阔步。

“等会吃晚饭？“他们穿过十字路口时，Erik提议道。

Charles没有回答，因为其他行人的闲聊声中突然袭来了一股意图施暴的冰冷震感。Charles知道他不该去看，不该引起注意，于是他抓住Erik的手肘，向他调情似地笑了一下，然后把他拉到一条叫做五金街的小路上。

“你想干什么？”Erik说，声音中的暖意足以让陌生人以为这只是个单纯的问句。

“有人在跟踪我们。”Charles靠近说道。

“我知道，我看见他了，”Erik说，“不用担心他。”

Charles抓紧了Erik的手肘。“Erik，他想谋杀你。”

“你怎么知道的？”Erik满不在乎地说，“你应该把这种专业评估留给我——我可没打算教你考古学。”

“求你了，”Charles乞求道，“我解释不了。但我很确定，Erik。你一定要相信我。”

Erik在一条小路、或者说是一条小巷的转角处停下来，倾身对Charles的耳朵悄声道，“你想要我相信你超过我自己的经验、我自己的直觉？我认识那人——他没有理由杀我。”

那个潜在的杀手没有跟着他们来到五金街，但他的肾上腺素、急切和冷血杀戮的欲望还在一阵阵地涌向Charles。

Charles的另一只手抓住Erik的肩膀，紧紧握了一下，然后他踮起脚尖说，“他有理由，他非得——Erik，看在老天的份上！看在你父母亲在天之灵的份上，你一定要相信我。”

听到他的话，Erik吸了口气。Charles感到Erik点了点头，然后拉着他进了小巷。“快，就现在。”Erik催促道。

他们到了小巷尽头，正打算跑进另一条小路，这时他们的追赶者绕过了街角，举起了枪，开火。

Charles望着子弹在空中猛然停住，然后那把枪跳出那人的手，进了Erik好整以暇的手掌。

“好吧，”Erik说，“我不想打破我们的友好关系，但是你先挑起的。”他举枪瞄准，那人恨恨地看着他，扯开嘴角。

“Erik，”Charles说，几乎是在恳求，“Erik，别。”

“我不能让他把看见的事情告诉他老板，”Erik简短地说，“你让我怎么办？”

Charles发着愁，牙齿咬住嘴唇，飞快地思考着，然后下定决心赌一把，赌他仍然有能力实现原本的计划，不让Erik夺走这人的性命。“你先给我把他敲晕，谢谢。”

然后那把枪离开了Erik的手，用力撞向那人的头部，那人倒在地上。Charles真诚希望没有人想要走近看到这一幕。他跪在人行道上那人失去知觉的身体旁，伸手摸他的太阳穴。

“你要——”

“嘘。”Charles说，然后成功了——赌得不错，这个人的大脑很安静，Charles可以穿透，慢吞吞地跋涉过去，找到他寻找的地方：刚刚十分钟、Erik的神奇能力（心灵遥感？）的记忆是独立的一瞬间，与整体记忆相比只是一小段。Charles几近绝望，他怀念几乎毫不费力就能改变别人记忆的过去。但此时此刻，他只能牢牢扎根，粗略切入边缘，然后拉出。

他感觉自己的头脑内部分崩离析，他曾经历过许多次头痛，这一次却来得前所未见。疼痛狠狠地刺着他，令他为之抽噎。

“Charles，”Erik在说话，“Charles，我们得走了，现在。”

Erik拉起他，在他站不稳时环住他的腰。在某一刻，Erik带着Charles进了一栋楼，把他放在一张椅子里，然后说，“在这儿等我，我马上回来”——他言出必行，不到五分钟就回来了。然后他们坐出租车回到旅馆。

Charles感觉好了些，不再像是过五分钟就要死掉。他小心翼翼地坐到床上，紧紧闭上眼睛，就好像这样有什么帮助似的。他感到身边的床垫因Erik的体重而下沉，然后他惊讶地睁开眼。

“那么，”Erik终于说道，“你打算告诉我你是怎么知道Lancaster想杀我的吗？”

要么Lancaster是那人的假名，要么就是Charles在重新组合他的极小记忆时连搜集他的名字都做不到。“你打算告诉我你是怎么停住子弹的吗？”他问。

Erik抬起一根手指，然后Charles感觉到那枚圣克里斯托弗挂坠轻轻升起，离开他的衬衫，进了Erik手里。

Charles惊奇地瞪着他。“怎么做到的？”他问，声音几乎像是耳语。

“只要是金属，而且不太大，我就能移动。”Erik用拇指划过挂坠上的雕刻图案，链子像是在Charles的脖子上滑来滑去。“我给你看了我的。轮到你给我看你的了。*”

*译注：原文“I showed you mine. You show me yours.”

Charles面露难色，然后望向自己的脚，“不一样。我不能——我不能主动选择。它就是会发生。我知道别人的感觉。”

Erik皱起眉毛。“他们的感觉？”

“是的。”Charles疲惫地说，然后他从Erik身上感到了惊讶，还有那种机械的、有条不紊的专注，但没有谴责、没有恐惧。Charles决定说个明白。“还有别人的皮肤碰到我的皮肤时，有时候我能知道他们的想法。”

又是一阵惊讶，然后Erik小心翼翼地将Charles的项链放回衬衫里。然后，他同样小心翼翼地用手指背面掠过Charles的颈子——就像这样？你不碰别人，但你之前让我碰了你——不，不，不准确，不是赤裸的皮肤，你在我的皮肤碰到你的时候缩了一下——

“无关私人。”Charles说，然后Erik点点头，放下手。

“那你一定知道我是什么人了。”Erik说。

显然，没有必要再继续掩饰。“你是摩萨德特工。休假中，大概。”

Erik显得——呃，他显得很吃惊，然后就是懊恼。“那你一定也知道，我把我们当做引诱Schmidt的诱饵。”

“你什么。”

Erik盯了他一会儿，然后揉了揉鼻梁。“你不知道这事。”他总结道，听起来像是对自己生气。

Charles愿意第一个承认他已经感到有点儿承受不住了，而刚刚揭露的真相让他更加坚定地倒向歇斯里地的方向。“你怎么能这样？你——你疯了吗？你为什么会做这种事？”

“听我说，”Erik说，声音低沉激烈，“那个怪物在战后走得很远，即使有摩萨德的资源，我也找不到他。他折磨、谋杀了我的父母亲，还有集中营里天知道有多少的其他人，然后他却在某个地方自由自在。我第一次休假时，第一次，就是你在波恩、在他鼻子下面抢走他的研究之后。我一开始以为你跟Schmidt是一伙的，但你的档案显示你不是纳粹支持者。”

“你有我的档案？”Charles虚弱地说。

“Charles，你参加过以色列的发掘，”Erik说，“他们当然是先给你编入信息才让你去玩泥巴的。关于你，我读的越多，越觉得你只是把魔方当做一个有趣的谜题。”

Charles揉了揉额头。他应该推迟这场对话，或者谈些不太容易引起情感波动的话题。无论如何，痛苦使得一切都像是白费力气，除了赤裸的诚实。“因为它就是，”他安静地说，“对不起，Erik，但它不是真的。”

“别跟我说它不是真的。那样我的父母为什么要为此献出生命？为什么要把我和他们拥有的一切送走？”

而那——Erik所有的愤怒和痛苦，因为细细的一线怀疑而更加猛烈——几乎超出了Charles所能承受的范围。“对不起，”Charles说，“我不——求你了，Erik，求你。”他颤抖着抚摸Erik的肩膀，“求你，镇静下来。我需要你——我需要——”

那种纪律严明的专注回来了，悔悟和些许愧疚跟在后面。然后Erik小心地触摸Charles的脸，望着他，寻找并未出现的退缩神情。对不起。我不该让那些情感伤害你。我不会伤害你——

Charles猛地退开，然后既感到解脱又感到失落。“停下来，”他乞求道,“求你，求你，现在不行，我让那人忘记了我们，我的头要裂开了。”

“你能让他忘记我们？”Erik问。如果头痛不是这么厉害，他本可以享受Erik那种纯粹的钦佩。

“我不知道有没有成功。我希望至少能给我们赢得一些时间。”Charles徒然地揉着太阳穴。

“躺下，”Erik说，轻轻地推着Charles，直到他蜷起身子，头搁在枕头上。“等你感觉好点，我——我带你去机场。以后不关你的事了。”

“那你打算拿其余的魔方记录怎么办呢？”Charles说。

“我找别人翻译。”Erik答道。但一阵疑虑、恐惧还有别的什么、像是悲伤的混合情感沉到Charles的脑中，简单直白地揭示出Erik对前景绝非乐观。

“听着，”Charles说，再度闭上眼睛，挡住灯光，“让我看看你今天取的东西——我是说，我想你离开巷子之后是去取存在伦敦的东西了？让我看看，然后你可以带我去你藏别的东西的地方，我把那些也看一遍。”

“你为什么要这么做？”Erik问，语气中的不抱希望比被害妄想更多。

Charles闭着眼睛伸出手，握住Erik的膝盖。“因为。因为我不知道你的父母为什么把你和他们拥有的一切一起送走。”

Erik心中升起一股痛苦的希望，他的手指轻轻环住Charles的手腕，刻意只摸他的袖口，没有碰到皮肤。

“我会为你尽力的，Erik，但假如我做不到呢？”Charles说，“假如，我最终还是不能帮你找到你所寻找的东西呢？”

Erik默默无语，一片冥思。

Charles静静地说，“现实中的藏宝点从来都没有标记*。”

*译注：原文“In real life, X never marks the spot.”

沉默良久。“那么，至少你有了足够发表论文的东西，不是吗？”

听到他的回答，Charles惊讶地吸了一口气，听起来更像是一声呜咽。然后Erik嘘了一声，说要给他拿扑热息痛和水。

“没用的。”Charles无精打采地说。

“我应该——我应该离开吗？”Erik说，像广播一般传达出轻微的慌张和些许无助。

“别。”

“为什么？”

Charles寻找着Erik能理解的词语。“因为，现在我认识你了。你很熟悉，我听着你的时候，几乎可以无视其他的一切。就——请你情绪安静吧，谢谢。”

“好的。”Erik说。Charles身下的床垫又动了一下，Erik靠着床板坐下。这张床的大小意味着Charles的头正抵在Erik的臀上。他侧着蜷起身子，手放在身前，对着Erik的大腿。

他感到Erik的手放在了他的肩膀上，手指分开，手心温暖，他迷迷糊糊地睡过去了。

***

过了一会儿——几分钟，几小时，谁知道？——Charles才意识到他在分享Erik的梦境。

一开始是一段记忆，Charles看得出来是真实记忆。Erik在波恩的一家旅馆房间里。他亲自前来寻找Klaus Schmidt仍然活着、并曾来此继续过去魔方研究的证据。

Erik小心地翻着角落里书桌上的一个文件夹，唇边带着微微笑意。Charles瞥过他的肩膀，惊讶地看到了自己的照片——几年前的了，他认出拍摄地点是牛津的那家酒吧。照片中他的脸有点儿圆，双颊微红——噢，好极了，当然了，摩萨德监视照片里的他是醉醺醺的。

“聪明孩子。”Erik自言自语。Charles想他说的是德语，但他很难严格区分实际发生的和他所感应理解的事情。然后Erik回过头来，看到了Charles，他的笑容绽开，一脸欣赏，又带着令他不安的饥渴。“真是个聪明孩子。假如我不是提前复印了Schmidt的所有研究、并且把原件留在那里当做钓饵的话，我会很生气的。”

Charles惊呆了。“你能——你知道我在这儿？”

Erik翻过身，一只手放在Charles肩膀上，捏了一下。“你当然在这儿。”

“没有什么‘当然’——我自从十二岁之后就没有跟别人一起做梦了。”Charles尖锐地说。

Erik的手滑下来，拢住Charles的后颈。“为什么？”

“你现在肯定碰了我的皮肤。”Charles说，有一点儿不确定，“这是唯一的解释。你知道，我不跟别人睡觉。”

“你跟别人睡觉，”Erik说，目光变得涣散昏沉。Charles接受到一幕档案管理员满足笑容的画面。

Charles扭了一下。“我是说，我实际上不会为了这种事跟别人睡一张床。我控制不了。”

Erik的拇指在Charles的耳朵下一路划过，令人心猿意马。“你以前控制得比现在好吗？”

“是的，”Charles说，好像在低声吐露秘密——的确是秘密。“我过去能听到四十里远的人的想法，只要我想，每次都是。”

Erik皱起眉。“我觉得我过去的能力也更厉害。有一回我移动了一节载有上吨钢铁的火车。现在我是不可能做到了。”

“噢，”Charles说，颤抖着笑了，“你知道，我以前真的以为我是一个人。”

“你不是一个人，Charles。”Erik说，然后吻了他。

然后他们都醒了。Charles发现他的嘴唇贴着Erik的脖子，不是嘴巴，一瞬间手足无措。他竟然半个身子都压在Erik身上，Erik的一条腿插在他的两腿之间，Erik的手放在他的腰背处，指尖触碰着裤腰以下的皮肤。房间黑暗寂静，只有他们的呼吸声。Charles想着要不要逃去浴室，就在这时Erik的腿向Charles的方向挺了一下，然后他贴着Erik的脖子抽了口气，因为他渴望这个。就算Erik老二的硬挺轮廓没有硌着他的胯，他也知道Erik同样想要这个，他一直都想要，自从他见到洗澡的Charles——头发蜷曲，水汽氤氲，苍白的肌肤染上绯红。Erik一直都被欲望纠缠着，想要标记他，想要舔舐他苍白的颈子、肩膀上零星的雀斑——

“太过了。”Charles喘着气，抬起头，向后伸手移开Erik的手。

Erik小心翼翼地抚摸着他的背，手指安全地停在Charles的羊毛开衫上。“不碰皮肤。”他说，并不像是问句，更像是确认。

“不——不是永久的，只是现在不行。”Charles说，垂下额头，靠在Erik的肩膀上。

“好的。”Erik说。有一瞬间，Charles担心自己让Erik完全失去兴致了，然后Erik低语道，嘴唇贴在他的耳边，“我不需要碰你的皮肤就能让你濒临高潮。”

当然了，当然了，他应该知道，Erik会把这当做对他个人的挑战。他剥掉Charles的羊毛衫，衬衫留在原地不动。没等Charles喘口气，Erik就隔着柔软轻薄的布料揉搓他的乳头。一开始他动作轻柔，然后捏了一把，又用指甲划，激得Charles在Erik的大腿上扭来扭去。

“我想知道……”Erik沉思着说。他只给了这点警告就把Charles翻成仰躺的姿势。“告诉我你能不能听到我的想法。”Erik说。Charles几乎要问他在说些什么，然后Erik低下头，吮吸Charles的一边乳头，中间隔着衬衣的薄薄屏障。

“噢老天。”Charles呜咽着。Erik继续舔他，衣料濡湿，Charles在他身下扭动翻滚，喘息不止。这时他轻轻咬了一口，Charles差点滚下床去。

“忘记濒临高潮吧，”Erik说，他的满足感缠绕在Charles周身，“我觉得我可以让你直接高潮。”

Charles无言以对，只能向下摸索，隔着裤子包住Erik的老二。Erik呻吟着，继续隔着衬衫吸他，然后一路向下，解开Charles的皮带，抽掉扔在地板上。接着他解开纽扣，扯下裤子，露出Charles的内裤。Erik的鼻子贴上他的老二，吸入温暖的空气，他的嘴巴摩挲着已经一片潮湿的棉布。“你说太过了，”Erik说，嗓音引得Charles的皮肤跟着震动，“因为你控制不了。假如我现在吸你，你就清楚我到底想要什么了。我可以想我有多想操你，操你有多爽，这样你就会为我射出来，是不是？”

“Erik, yes。”Charles呻吟道。

他继续向下，用鼻子爱抚Charles的睾丸，隔着内裤吸他。“所有的那些男人，我打赌你总是干得很快，在巷子里、在黑暗的角落里，之后再也不见。从来没有缠绵，没有让别人把你打开，慢慢地给你。”

Charles那么、那么濒临高潮，他没法思考，他只能感受着Erik贴着他的老二的咕哝声，感受着Erik爱抚他、隔着湿布舔他的龟头。他听见皮带的声音，想Erik一定在脱自己的裤子。

“我可以，”Erik说，声音粗哑，“我可以给你找到一个办法。想知道吗？”

Charles来不及回应，Erik就拉下了他的内裤，吞进他的老二。然后很快涌来了一系列的图像，噢，他应该明白的，Erik无与伦比的注意力集中能力不止局限于任务。尤其是此刻，Erik想象着用按摩棒打开Charles的画面，没有碰他的皮肤，一直到Charles的喉咙高声呻吟，Erik撸了自己一把，然后抽出按摩棒，插进自己的老二——

Charles尖叫起来，射在了Erik的喉咙里，然后他几乎是立刻感受到Erik的高潮向他袭来。

Erik偏过头，靠上Charles仍然穿着裤子的大腿，他们喘着气。

“我的天哪。”过了几分钟，Charles说。

假如说他之前自以为了解Erik自满时的情绪，他也料不到现在的Erik会这么的洋洋得意。

Charles用膝盖顶了顶Erik的肩膀。“哦，说真的，Erik。”

“怎么？”Erik说，做出一副无辜模样，但他却在投射绵延不去的欢愉、骄傲和占有欲强烈的喜爱之情。

“我们应该洗澡。”Charles说，尽管他情愿多在床上躺一会儿。“出去吃饭，做下一步的计划。”

“你的愿望，”Erik说，起身在Charles的唇上快速地啄了一下，“就是给我的命令。”

***

“Erik，”Charles缓慢地说，对着眼前的文字皱起眉头，“你的家族一直都有你的这种能力吗？”

Erik抬头望向天花板，显然是在认真考虑。“没人说过，其实。但我父亲——他是工程师，在采矿业工作。可能他也能像我一样感知金属。他的父亲是银匠。我记得人们都夸赞他的手艺。”

Charles思考着，手指敲着桌边。“这上面说，魔方藏在洞穴里，进去的路上——让我看看——铜的引力最强。”

Erik瞪着他。“也就是说这种能力从四世纪开始就以某种形式存在。”惊讶如同浪潮般席卷而来，其中也有一点儿骄傲和愉快，或许是因为他能够继承先辈的能力、因为这种能力通过他而延续。

“嗯，我也这么想。”

“那你呢？”Erik问，Charles几乎情不自禁地为Erik迫切求知的模样迷住了。

“Xavier家的人一直以古怪闻名，但我觉得假如过去的人有我这样的能力，我们还会以疯狂闻名。”Charles说。

Erik为此皱起眉头。“那么，你认为是环境诱发能力，还是说能力只能通过血脉继承？”

“这一点，我的朋友，我认为你该找个科学家，找个从未来而不是从过去寻找答案的人。”Charles说，“我承认，我曾密切注意过考古学记录上那些据说能听到声音的人，怀疑他们听到的可能是他们的同伴，而不是神灵。”

“然后呢？”Erik好奇地问。

“没有结果，”Charles说，“不过我深深感激自己生在这个时代，不会因为巫术被烧死。”

他几乎是马上就为自己如此轻率的语调后悔了——他希望自己根本就没说这话。因为Erik只会朝一个方向思考，只会想到那些在这个时代被看做异类的人的遭遇。Erik的痛苦紧紧拥着Charles，他的喉咙哽咽，眼睛也被泪水刺得生疼。

“瑞士，”过了一会儿，Erik说，“明天去瑞士的航班你受得住吗？还是我们——”

Charles深吸一口气，稳住自己。“多久，不到两个小时吧？我想我可以咬牙挺过。假如不行——呃，最好准备一点儿药物随身携带。”

他感到Erik微微流露出些许模糊而柔和的情绪。Erik说，“或者你可以——你说你在我身上集中注意力的时候感觉好些。飞机上我可以跟你保持接触。我尽量小声思考。”

Charles感觉呼吸屏住了。“谢谢你，Erik，但我——”

“我想要，”Erik尖锐地打断他，又放柔了嗓音，“我跟你说过了，Charles，你不是一个人。再也不是了。”

“噢，”Charles说，有点儿无措，“假如——假如你不介意的话。”

“你觉得我像是介意吗？”Erik粗暴地说。

Charles觉得自己脸红了，因为他感觉到了，Erik——呃，他绝不会为了将要一路上触摸Charles的皮肤而感到不快。

***

Erik在机场买了一本简装书，Charles本来不觉得有什么特别，可它是本言情小说。

“飞机上的消遣读物？”Charles问道，咬住嘴唇，忍着不笑。

“你要批评我的阅读品位吗？”Erik面无表情地说，一边把书放进公文包。

“绝对不会，”Charles发誓道，“我相信《禁忌的欢愉》一定引人入胜，可能也不是那么禁忌。”

他们一上飞机，Erik就把他的外套搭在了他们座位之间的扶手上，分开书脊，动作冷酷得令Charles脸色一抽，然后他把手伸进外套下。

Charles久久地盯着他，犹豫着，也伸手进去。

“太过了就告诉我。”Erik说，声音低沉。这可不是建议。然后他小心地握住Charles的手，手心凉爽干燥。飞机上其他所有人的情感都弱下去，他听见Erik在脑中读书的声音，莫名地有种着重感，Erik像是朝他推来句子。

“不必这么用力，亲爱的，”Charles低语道，“正常读就行。”

“我在努力集中精神，”Erik对他说，紧接着涌来了一阵“不想伤害你想帮你”的情绪。

“这个主意棒极了，聪明极了，”Charles向他保证，“继续。”

故事中女主角的意中人是个蠢货——才读了两章，他和Erik就都支持女主角选择那个警长以代之。Charles支持是因为警长像是真心在乎她，而Erik——呃，显然Erik认为跟一个拥有枪支、会使用枪支的人交往是很明智的。

“说真的，Erik。”Charles说。

Erik沉下脸。“那是蛮荒西部。她应该学会用枪，看在上帝的份上。”

“她是学校老师。”Charles抗议道，一边觉得好笑。

“你也是。”Erik说。

“我是教授，谢谢。还有我也不会用枪。”

Erik的不赞成几乎是在碾压他们的连接。“我会解决的。你要告诉我，你连自卫能力都没有就出来发掘了吗？”

“我有鞭子。”

Erik眯起眼睛。“你会用吗？”

“呃。”Charles左右回避。

“行了。”Erik低沉地说。Charles头一回明白了每当他从Erik身上感到那种奇怪又秩序井然的情感时Erik在想什么——如他所料，Erik是在制定计划。而现在，他制定的是一系列具体计划，包括设法从苏黎世的线人处给他搞一把枪，带他去一家人不太多的的射击场，向他详细示范怎么握枪，把他的脚推到正确的地方，站在他身侧检查姿势，然后Erik会向Charles示范如何瞄准，按住他的臀侧帮他站稳，然后——

“Erik。”Charles说，声音像是窒息，Erik的计划走向了很不实际、却含有很多裸体的方向。

“太过了？”Erik说，情热之下是真挚的关心。

Charles咳嗽。“我觉得你还是继续读书吧。”

从Erik身上传来一股强烈的愧疚，Charles脸上一抽，这又引起了一阵伤痛的回流，让Erik皱起眉头。然后Erik切断了连接，镇定自己。等到他修长的手指再度缠上Charles的手指，Charles基本上只能听到小说的朗诵声，他不禁松了一口气。

***

飞机终于落地，同机乘客感到肌肉紧张酸痛时传出密集情感，这又让Charles受到了压力，情绪焦虑。但鉴于他没有惊恐发作，没有晕倒，更没有同时发生这两种情况，他打算将Erik的言情小说分心法称作小小的成功。

Erik带着他直接去取了最后一件储物，然后到了又一个静悄悄的地方。Charles快要认为Erik知道欧洲每一个城市里所有昏昏欲睡、所有默默无名的地方了。

“又是安全屋？”Erik在房子的上一楼向他招手，示意他进门，Charles好奇地问。

Charles感受到Erik的笑意之后好一会儿，Erik才开灯，灯光照亮他嘴角的笑意。“不是，”Erik说，“我在苏黎世是有房子的。”

灯一亮，Charles当然也能看出来，这里不是那种一个接一个陌生人共用的没有生气的地方，而是带着有人生活的痕迹，比如破旧的书本，比如两张椅子中的小桌子上显眼的旧象棋。

然后他想到，Erik不必带他来这儿，Erik可以带他去某个无名的旅馆，不必暴露出他称之为自家的地方。

“Erik，假如我们找到魔方，你打算做什么？”Charles来不及细想就问道。

“做什么？”Erik迷茫地重复道。

“找到之后，我是说。假如我们阻止了它落入Schmidt的掌心，它安全了。之后呢？”

“之后我会押着Schmidt去特拉维夫*，让他为他的罪行负责。”Erik说，很是随意自然，说明这个计划由来已久。“世界应该知道他做了什么。”

*译注：以色列城市。

Charles缓缓地呼了一口气，比他原先想的更加如释重负，“之后呢？”

“之后什么？”Erik说，显然完全摸不着头脑。Charles忍不住了，他抓住Erik的手腕，紧紧握着，要他听好。

“你可以做一切事情，”Charles说，“一切。你可以做的远不止是摩萨德的武器。”

“我可以吗？”Erik轻轻地问，又低头看向Charles，但那话语背后翻涌着感情，太纠结、也太迅速，Charles没法弄清。

他无话可说，真的，说不出什么让Erik如Charles一般相信的话来。但Erik现在想了这个问题，也许这就足够了。于是Charles仰起头，嘴唇掠过Erik的嘴唇，这一瞬的相触足以给他的脊柱送来一阵温暖的战栗，“一切？”从他的思索中闪过，希望犹疑不定，却甜美醉人。

***

Erik遗产的最后一部分摊在沙发前的矮茶几上，Charles读啊读啊，继续读。Erik没有像第一晚在西彻斯特时那样烦他，大部分时候他由着Charles，间歇哄他吃饭喝茶，然后就是傍晚，要他去散步，轻松一下。

“为什么要散步？”Erik帮Charles穿上外套时他抱怨道，“我总算找到点线索了。天气也很冷。”

“呼吸新鲜空气之后你的大脑会更灵活。”Erik争辩道。

“说不定有道理。”Charles说，然后跟着Erik走进街道。空气中飘着雪花，携着风落在路上。他们走过一栋栋楼房，Charles感受到零散的丝丝情绪，低语着日常的家庭生活和孤独，还有爱情刚刚得到回应的欣喜。

“你笑什么？”Erik问，但Charles只是摇摇头，继续走路。

“假如天气暖和些，时间早一点儿，我们可以去河对面的老城。”过了几分钟，Erik说，“我很惊讶你从前没有来过苏黎世。”

“因为我家像是那种喜欢这里的金融机构的？”Charles猜测道，“Xavier家有自己的秘密，但没有不义之财。”

“我知道。”Erik说，微微责怪。

“噢，”Charles说，“对不起，我不是想讽刺你是个可怕的——你知道，我相信你的工作做的很好。”

“谢谢你的信任投票，”Erik干巴巴地说，“说到这里，我们该回去了。你鼻子红了。”

“我很好！”Charles抗议道，因为Erik之前说得对——有机会活动腿脚、帮助头脑清醒。“但我想我该回去看那堆语无伦次的疯话了。”

“你是什么意思？”

Charles嗤笑。“有一份文献跟别的都不一样——说实话，我都不知道为什么要读它。看了这么多东西之后，我认为它可以追溯到五世纪。无论如何，这个作者让我觉得他精神不太正常。水银中毒了吧，大概。”

“果真如此，那它被收集起来就很奇怪了。你确定吗？”Erik说，听起来像是深思，却投射出了一点点戏谑。

Charles翻了个白眼。“说真的，Erik，它说什么活着的东西吞食元气，是不属于土地的恶煞。”

“显然你以前跟我说过更疯狂的东西。”

Charles玩笑地打了一下他的胳膊。“我不是说语无伦次吗？都能看见作者唾沫横飞了。”

“我信了，”Erik说，“也许你应该暂时把它放到一边。”

“假如你坚持的话。”Charles说，然后让Erik带他回到房子。

***

“另一边。”Erik说。

“噢，你真是。”Charles抱怨道，但还是听话地溜到了床的另一边。

“不顶嘴了。”Erik赞许地说。

“你喜欢我顶嘴。”Charles说，然后裹好被子，靠上枕头。“晚安，Erik。”

Erik关上了床边的灯，说，“晚安。”

他的大脑仍然在翻检他刚刚读的东西，这时Erik静静地说，“非要等到我们做梦的时候我才能吻你吗？”

Charles感到自己的脸颊泛起红晕。“我们之前吻过。”

“碰了一下嘴唇，”Erik说，“跟我想对你做的不完全一样。”

“啊，”Charles说，他有点儿喘不过气来，已经感受到了Erik的渴望蜷在他的脊柱底部，“只是——可能有点——我一般不——”

“不？”Erik颇感兴趣地咕哝道。

“你猜的对，之前，”Charles说，扭了一下，“我不会再见任何一个人。他们一般也不想接吻，就算他们想——人们想各种各样的事情，并不是全都会带来愉快的经历。有时候，我听见他们自己都没意识到在想的事情。快速结束比较好。”

Erik把Charles翻成仰躺的姿势，胯部夹在他的两腿之间。“从来没有人对你做过我在伦敦做的，”他说，脸庞贴近Charles的脸，“我是第一个。”

Charles吞口水。“是的。”

“你从来没有让人这么亲近你，”Erik说，一只手爱抚过Charles的腰侧，然后用指尖揉搓Charles已经硬了却还安然躺在睡衣下的乳头。“你从来没有像这样地相信过人。只有我。”他向Charles挺胯，绕着圈子缓缓地磨蹭，温暖的呼吸喷在Charles的颈子上。“说。只有我。”

Charles抓住Erik的肩膀。“只有你。Erik——”

然后Erik吻了他，不甜蜜、不仓促、也不纯洁，他的舌头伸进Charles的嘴里，Charles含着他的舌头呻吟出来，因为Erik在想：现在对你来说太过了，但我最终会得到你的，我要让你崩溃——然后就是他脑中的画面，老天哪，Erik让他射了一次又一次，直到他可以尽Erik的性子吻个够——永远也不够，但我要全部夺来，我要给你一切，直到你受不住，然后——Erik想要舔舐Charles身上的那么多地方，他想要在Charles的颈子上吸出淤痕，他想要亲吻Charles肩膀上的雀斑，他想要——

Charles退开来，喘着气，只想缓一两秒，但Erik扯开他的睡衣领子，吻他的喉头，舌头舔过他的肌肤，Erik还一边幻想着舔掉Charles肚子上的精液，想着把他翻过身，一路舔过他的脊柱，舔进——

“我不行了，Erik，我要——”Charles不顾一切地呜咽着。

Erik只是向他更用力地顶弄，胯部动得又猛又快，然后他咬住了Charles的颈子——

他的高潮和Erik的快感没有形成反馈环路，但这感觉就像负荷过载，那么汹涌，Charles竟然晕了一会儿，然后他眨眨眼，再度睁开，看到Erik一条手臂支在Charles的头边，另一只手握着自己的老二，用力又快速地撸动自己。

Charles觉得心满意足，他筋疲力尽，昏沉欲睡，却还有力气记起Erik的头脑之前的悄声耳语。于是他拉起睡衣，在Erik半垂的眼睛与他四目相接时，Charles舔舔嘴唇，说道，“你可以射在我身上。我想你这么做。”

Erik呻吟了一声，照他说的做了。然后Charles的手指搅过肚子上的精液，指尖伸到口中品尝，Erik低声道，“放过我，Charles。”

Charles把脸贴上Erik肩膀上的睡衣，想要掩藏笑意却成效微弱，不过他还能继续享受他和Erik两人无穷的余韵。

***

Charles把那段话读了三遍，才意识到他真的发现了藏有魔方的洞穴地址。他抬头想要告诉Erik，却只发现房间空了。“Erik？”他叫道。

Erik从厨房探出头。“等一下，茶泡好了我就端出来。”

Charles在椅子里扭了一下。“不，等等！我知道它在哪里了！那个洞穴在犹太山脉（Judean Hills）耶拉山（Mt. Ye’ela）的侧面。”

Erik瞪大眼睛，快步走过房间，看向Charles正在看的羊皮纸残片，还有他肘边的现代地图。“就在伯示麦（Beit Shemesh）周边？”

“是，是的，是的——山的西侧，你可以在那里感受到铜的引力。”Charles说，兴奋得几乎语无伦次，“我们什么时候能走？我们进以色列应该不成问题，你肯定能用你的关系让我——”

“你不去。”Erik打断他，嘴唇抿成一条坚定的线。

“不可能，”Charles说，像是受到了侮辱，“你别以为经过了这些，我还会抛弃你。”

他从Erik身上捕捉到了一丝惊讶，紧接着它被一波沉重的忧虑掩埋了。“Charles，你怀念我们被纳粹追击的时候吗？我们一离开这个国家，他们恐怕就会跟上我们。”

“我跟你一起去，”Charles顽固地说，“你进洞之后需要我的帮助。”

Erik沉默了一会儿，他咬紧下颌，然后叹了口气。“我真希望我有时间教你用枪。”

“我把金属抛射留给你，你把考古留给我，”Charles说，“成交？”

“成交。”最终，Erik说，然后用一个快速而坚定的吻封缄了这份合约。

***

Charles过去为了发掘飞到以色列时，走过几次特拉维夫机场的海关。每一次都是噩梦，签证、许可证、关于设备的问题，还得提前几个月订好机票。他总觉得还可能更糟糕，但现在他可没法想象。

这一次，他与Erik一起排队等候。然后Erik拉上他一起走到柜台前，就好像他是个小孩。Erik用希伯来语跟海关官员短短说了几句，他眼都不眨，也没扫一眼Charles的护照，就挥挥手让他们俩过去了。

“他们知道你的身份？”之后Charles悄声道。

Erik只是望了他一眼，然后把他拽走去借吉普车。

“你知道我们要去哪儿吗？”Charles问道，Erik已经把他们的行李放进后备箱，坐上了驾驶座。“我有一张地图。”

“你有一张公元450年的地图。”Erik说。

“不要故意讨嫌。”Charles说，然后挥了挥他从苏黎世带来的现代地图。

开车去伯示麦只要一个小时多一点儿。他们又沿着一串较窄的公路向东行驶了几千米，然后Erik把吉普车转向了一条小至多能算上小径的路上，开到山下，缓速停下，他的专注向外投射着。“从这里开始我们得步行了。”他说。

“你能感应到吗？”Charles好奇地问，“这里有铜？”

“像是偏那边。”Erik说，指向小径一边。

“那就走。”Charles说。

***

最后，Charles在洞穴的自然入口处绊了一跤。“没事儿，”他说，挥手叫Erik走开，“我的脚踝没受伤。希望洞里没有什么长了尖牙的生物。”

Erik除掉洞口的部分灌木，探进手电筒。“我没看见。可能有蝙蝠，或者蛇。”

Charles娇气地打了个颤。“我讨厌蛇。”然后他感觉到了——某种邪恶可怖如同毒气班渗透的东西。“Erik，”他急切地说，“有人来了。”

没有任何其他警告，他们就被包围了。

“我们终于见面了，Erik Lehnsherr。”一个听起来颇为愉快的声音说。

他们转过身，看见Klaus Schmidt和五个黑衣人，Erik立马拔枪，将Charles拨到身后，然后扣动扳机。

子弹射中了Schmidt的肩膀，尽管他因为冲力向后晃了一步，但他的表现、他给Charles的感觉都不怎么在意。实际上，Charles从他身上感到了一种邪恶的笑意。然后过了一秒，子弹掉在地上，变成了扁平的圆盘。

“我们可以这样闹一整天，但那很累，你不觉得吗？放下武器，Lehnsherr。我刀枪不入，你亲爱的教授可不是。”

Charles感觉得到手掌下Erik背部肌肉的收紧，但Erik冷静得无情，头脑咔哒作响。过了一会儿，他丢掉枪，Schmidt的人马上抓住他们，又将他们分开。

“唔，唔,”Schmidt说，靠近了，“Charles Xavier教授，我必须恭喜你完成了我的工作。”

“你的工作？”Charles说，努力做出一副轻蔑的腔调，掩盖他实在害怕Schmidt就要在这里杀死他们两人的事实。“那都是虚妄的纳粹白日梦。你过去什么都没有。你现在还是什么都没有。”

Schmidt反手抽了他一巴掌，然后捏住了Charles的下巴，“我有你。而你知道我需要的一切，是不是？你带我去找魔方，不然我现在就给Lehnsherr的大脑打一发子弹。”

“那样你就永远也不会见到魔方，”Charles说，“你需要我们两人都活着。”

Schmidt打量着他。他不知道自己算不算得上幸运，Schmidt的手指包着手套，不然他就可以利用了解Schimidt思想的优势了。“我认为你是在虚张声势，亲爱的教授。但为什么要冒险呢？我不是个不通情理的人——告诉你，你带我去找魔方，我就让你们两个活下来。”

这是个彻头彻尾的谎言，但Charles点头同意了。

Schmidt指向手下一人，“你先进去，然后是你。”他指向抓住Erik的两人，“跟着他。我亲自陪你。”他对Charles说，“假如你让我不好过，我就让你不好过。我说清楚了吗？”

“清楚极了。”Charles咬着牙说。

洞口很窄，Charles跌跌绊绊地向前走，他跟着前面的保安，身后紧贴着Schmidt。他希望能用头脑联系Erik，希望借近距离接触获知Erik是否有所计划、是否在等待时机。他们陆续走下地道，Charles前面的粗壮男人挤着身子才能通过部分岩层。然后岩洞在他们面前打开，延伸向巨大的钟乳石画廊。

“左还是右，Xavier？”Schmidt在Charles耳边问道，他恶心地打了个哆嗦。

Charles咬住嘴唇。“你能照一下手电筒吗？那边的石头。我觉得上面写了字。”

Schmidt将手电筒扫过去，把Charles拉到附近。“嗯？”

石头上的刻字是警告，但根据它所处的位置，训练有素的Charles猜了一下。“右边。”他说。

他们离开钟乳石画廊，继续走向右边的地道，然后到了另一个有刻字指示的分叉口。Charles带着他们走过另一条稍小的钟乳石画廊。他们又走了一会儿，最后到达的画廊拥有通往各个方向的地道，而他们在哪儿也找不到指示。

“Erik。”Charles喊道，然后痛得吸了一口气，Schmidt警告地握紧了他的手肘。Charles无意揭露Erik的能力，考虑到它或许能救他们的性命，就更不能揭露了。但他只能相信：在这个距离，没有Charles的提示，Erik也能感应到魔方。

而Erik——了不起的、惊人的Erik——短暂地合上眼睛，集中注意力，然后说，“走这边。”

地道又窄又潮，走到尽头，又是一条小画廊，除去他们身后别无出口。Charles屏住了呼吸，这儿有一个小小的金属箱子。在这种地方它早就该生锈了，但它端坐在一个低低的石雕祭坛上，金属放光——

不是错觉。它真的在发光。

“就是这里了。”Schmidt说，满腔震惊。他看向Erik，“我本想现在杀了你，但我想你应该在眼睁睁地看着我夺走你与生俱来的权利之前，看看你父母为之死去的东西。”

Erik在制住他的人的束缚中挣扎，怒气震耳欲聋。然后Charles意识到，现在看他的了。Schmidt放松了抓着他的手，允许Charles慢慢转过身面向他。“请不要杀他，”Charles乞求道，“我什么都愿意做。”

“什么都愿意？”

“什么都愿意？”Charles吸了一口气，尽他所知地装成一副诱惑的模样，指尖触向Schmidt的脸。然后，他竭尽全力地向Schmidt的大脑掷去一道命令：脱、下、手、套。

Schmidt嗤笑道，“你的魅力在我身上是浪费了，Xavier。”他把Charles推进一个早有准备的保安手里，走向了那个盒子。

Schmidt靠近箱子，脱下手套时，Charles觉得他的心脏停在了喉咙里。

“你敢，”他叫道，“你开不了那个盒子。你会玷污它。”

Schmidt转过身，看向他，“玷污它？”

“这是一件圣物，由信仰者守护。你没有权利。它不是给你的。”

Schmidt的脸庞扭曲可怖。“假如不是给我的，那是给谁的？你吗，Xavier？”

“它属于博物馆。”Charles说，然后屏住呼吸，向他并不相信的神灵祈祷，祈祷Erik的祖先说的没错，祈祷他的解读全对。

Schmidt轻易地掀开了盖子，一道蓝光遍布全室。然后他向里探去，拿出魔方，它诡异离奇，一种错误的感觉席卷了全室，Charles的血液为之凝结。

Schmidt开口欲言，但他却再也没有机会了。他的身体像是在膨胀，又在收缩，然后又膨胀，然后——

Klaus Schmidt内爆了。

***

下一秒就是混乱——他们周身的石头摇摇欲坠，Schmidt的手下惊惶四逃。Charles向Erik喊道：“别直接用手碰！放回盒子里！”

Erik小心地将魔方裹在他的外套里，放回箱子，环绕他们的洞穴却仍在隆隆作响。他作势要拎箱子，但Charles抓住他的手腕，说，“你得摧毁它。”

“什么？”Erik叫道，声音盖过周围的噪音，“Charles，你疯了吗？我的父母为此而死，这是他们留给我的最后一样东西！”

“它不属于这里！”Charles叫回去，抓住Erik的肩膀，“Erik，求你了，那东西不属于这里！你可以带走它，但它是毒药，你的父母不会希望你带走它！”

Erik神情痛苦，但Charles所能感到的只有魔方发出的可怕嗡鸣声。

Charles踮起脚尖，靠向他，急迫地说，“Erik，它会杀了你的，我无法忍受。看在上帝之爱的份上，摧毁它！”

Erik久久无言，然后说道，“告诉我怎么做。”

Charles如释重负，接着意识到他们周身的洞穴已经不再震动了。“我想我们应该——呃，首先，我想我们应该把它带到外面再着手。”

Erik不安地望了一眼洞穴四壁。“好主意——我们走吧。”他从地板上拾起一把枪和一个手电筒，Charles拿自己的外套给箱子又裹了一层，然后才小心地提起来。

他们后撤时没有碰上任何一个Schmidt的手下。Charles放下箱子时，感觉周围一个人也没有。

“它跟我以前感应到的金属都不一样。”Erik说，不再用脚踢那个箱子了。

“也许它是来自跟魔方相同的地方，”Charles说，“你能操纵它吗？”

“我试试。”Erik说，然后金属在他们的眼前泛起涟漪，他一脸震惊，Charles也满心惊奇。

“瓦解它——把金属往里扭，看你能不能打碎它。”

“我觉得没用，”Erik反对道，“它看起来跟玻璃或者金属一样吗？”

“你就试一下。”Charles说。Erik耸耸肩，伸出手，分开手指，然后又握成拳头。

Charles觉得像是经历了一场爆炸，只是他相当清楚那不过是发生他的脑内罢了，至少在他感到一阵冲击波袭来、摔倒在地之前是这样。有那么一会儿，他什么也听不见。

然后，十三岁来的头一次，他什么都听见了。

***

Charles，Charles，怎么了他受伤了吗他没有流血只是晕倒？

“Erik，”Charles说，嗓音嘶哑。他睁开眼睛，咽了一口，又试着发声，“Erik——我的皮肤，你在碰，我不行——”

“我没碰。”Erik说。他的警觉和关心环绕着Charles，纠缠在Erik的思绪嗡鸣之间，他正在回忆最近的医院的地址。

“不去医院。”Charles说，抓住Erik的衬衫。他躺在地上，Erik半蹲在他身旁，手仅仅放在他的衣服上，很是妥当，但他仍然能听见他的想法，清楚极了，他能听见——

一片喧嚣人声，夹杂着希伯来语、阿拉伯语和英语，向外延伸到整个以色列，他能听见——

太过了，太过了，实在是太过了，无法停止，老天哪，如此之痛。

“Erik。”Charles再次轻声说道。谢天谢地，之后他就晕过去了。

***

他醒来时，Erik打开了副驾驶车门，然后他把胳膊滑到Charles的膝盖下面，从车里抱出来。一开始没什么事，因为他的脸埋在Erik的脖子里，精神可以集中在Erik身上，井井有条、专心致志、美妙的Erik——

然后他们进了门，Erik把他放在床上，然后世界又在他的头脑中咆哮起来，Charles只能蜷起身子，大口喘息。

“Charles，”Erik焦急地说，“怎么了？告诉我怎么帮你。”

他几乎无力正常思考，他的头那么痛，他要裂成两半、裂成六片、裂成许多碎片了，再也无法拼合。

“没事的，”Erik自言自语道，“你受着痛。值得一试。”他把Charles扶成半坐的姿势，往他嘴里塞进一颗药丸，然后向他的嘴唇递过一杯水。Charles听话地吞了下去，然后就喘着气，跟着背后Erik的胸膛起伏的节奏。“好了，”Erik喃喃道，“你会没事的。你很快就会好了。”

逐渐地，Charles觉得部分疼痛消失了，听见的那些声音也变得模糊，不那么慑人了。然后他想，Erik，Erik，我们安全了，现在谁也不能伤害我们了，你可以移山，只要山里金属多——

“我不知道能不能移山，不过我移动了吉普车。”Erik静静地说，“我们摧毁了魔方之后，发生了一点爆炸。我带你回到路上，吉普车侧翻了。我把它摆回正位，不费一滴汗。”他的指尖小心翼翼地撩过Charles的头发，“还有我能听见你了。就在我的脑海里，不用说一个字，不用你碰我。你以前从来没有做到过这一点。”

“嗯，”Charles说，或许他是在想，他分辨不出。“也许你的疯狂祖先其实是对的。”

Erik贴着他的身体僵硬起来，Charles笨拙地伸出手，拍拍他的大腿。“魔法吞食能量，吞食我们。现在它消失了，而且——”

“——我可以移山。”Erik替他说完了这句话，收紧了搂着Charles的胳膊，嘴唇也贴上他的太阳穴。“而你可以听见方圆几哩。”

Charles微笑，慢慢合起了眼睛。

***

他再次醒来时，门开了，有人进来，一个又生气又焦虑的人，他说，“该死，Lehnsherr，你又中枪了？”

“又？”Charles说，仰头望向Erik。这一招不太有用。“你以前中过枪？”

“是，不过没事。”Erik安慰他，然后说，“叫你来这儿不是为了看我的。”

“不知怎的，我从你腿中间那个中了药的英国人看出来了。”陌生人干巴巴地说。“你给他用了什么药，为什么？”

“我很好，”Charles主动说道，“所有人都太吵了，但现在好了。Erik对我很好。”

“Lehnsherr对谁都不好。”陌生人不屑一顾地说。

“可能吧，”Erik让步道，“你就看看他，行吗？”

男人把包放在床上他们的脚边。“我需要知道他有什么问题。”

Charles能感到身后的Erik紧张起来，能听到Erik快速跳过真相的许多种表达方式。至少，Charles在这一点上可以帮上忙。“Erik，”他小声说，“Erik，没事的，你可以信任他。Dr. Dahan的女儿能穿墙。”Dr. Dahan立刻慌起来，他皱起眉。“噢，别，我们没有危害你的意思——我只是说，我们和她一样，你的女儿。噢，我相信她会喜欢她的生日礼物的，圆点花样可真漂亮。”

“他能读心，”Erik主动解释道，“问题不是这个，而是他现在听到的比以前多了许多，他受不住。”

“每个人都很吵，”Charles说，然后扭身钻进Erik的怀抱，额头贴上Erik的喉咙，“除了Erik，他很好，他能让他的思想安静下来。”

Dahan拿出听诊器听Charles心脏，显然他已经从惊骇中恢复过来，打算干好正事。“看看我想的对不对——你的这位同事能够读心，但他听见的声音太大，而他没法捂住耳朵，姑且这么说吧。”

“是的，是的，就是这样——哦，Erik，他以为我是你的男朋友。”

“你就是我的男朋友。”Erik说，“还有，是的，他似乎没法屏蔽或者过滤。”

“他应该学会的，”Dahan不解地说，“过量刺激应该会引起保护反应。他为什么认为除了你之外的每个人都很吵？”

Charles用鼻子蹭了蹭Erik的脖子。“Erik的头脑可以变得像时钟一样，齿轮静静转动，一切井然有序。”

“什么？”Erik说。Charles感到他的头脑滴答作响。

就像这样，Charles想道，发出一声恍惚的叹息，当你沉思的时候——多么了不起啊，我想知道你给我这种感觉时你在做什么。噢，我之前没法知道，我没有能力，没用，但现在！

“Charles，我还是不明白你在说什么。”Erik说，他紧紧地束起自己的挫败感。

“我明白。”Dahan说，Charles意识到他一定是把自己的思想广播出来了，超过他的本意。“他像是一个七情上脸的新兵。”

你的摩萨德训练，Charles解释道，拾起Dahan的思绪。学会专注，学会镇静，学会筑起你与外界一切的隔墙——噢，是的，很是有用，你会不会很介意，嗯，我自己来？他感受到 Erik同意了，然后他伸出他的精神手指抚过他的思想，摆弄物件，细细检查。这样就好。但知道不等于做到。我还需要练习。

“你说不定还需要学会不要被药晕。”Dahan干巴巴地说。

“喔，可是Erik喜欢我这样，”Charles低语道，“他想宠我。”

Erik传出一阵尴尬之情，Charles试图用宠他来抚平Erik的情绪。他的手顺着Erik的胸膛抚下去，在他被Erik的皮带扣抓住注意力的时候，Erik抓住了他的手指。

“我想我能做的都做了。”Dahan说，一边把他的听诊器放回包里，拿起帽子。“假如你还要给他下药，看在上帝的份上，至少再等四个小时。”

***

他们很快就从特拉维夫飞到了巴黎，Charles庆幸一路上有Erik沉甸甸的手和药。他的大脑感觉生疼，过度暴露。除此之外，他实在筋疲力尽。两个机场都很糟糕。他一定是在广播自己的不适，因为Erik把胳膊环上了Charles的椅背，手搁在他肩上，拇指放在他的领口上，让Charles沉浸在Erik身上，注意力集中在Erik的精神上，不必苦苦维持，也不至于四处泄露他的想法。

他们回美国时，飞机飞在海上，因此Charles真正需要在意的只有飞机上的其他乘客。他们之下只有云、大气和水。他想着Erik在他脑中建起的高墙，想着它们多么地坚不可摧，而他觉得不是很好。

好些了，他想着，将那流动而善变的大西洋裹在周身。他一边想着波光粼粼的海洋，一边靠在Erik的肩上睡了过去。

***

他与Erik共同穿梭了许多异国，但西彻斯特显得比那些国家更加像是异域。大宅依旧是他们离开时的模样，走廊空旷，寂静无声，但感觉却很陌生。

“它没变，”Erik说，尽管Charles一个字都没说，“变的是你。”

“我想是的。”Charles说，勇敢地探了出去，有意与Erik的思绪相触，蜻蜓点水。然后Erik笑了。

他的下一堂课是在周二，所以说他还有几天休息的时间，也可以练习屏蔽。“我相信我会慢慢提高的，”晚上他们躺上床，他对Erik说，“希望我可以比较顺利地度过上课的时间。”

“我们练习吧。”Erik向他许诺，然后他关上了灯，没有用手碰灯。

***

两夜之后，Charles做了一个梦。或者更准确地来说，他是无意间晃进了Erik的梦，或许是反过来的——总之，他身处教室前方，正在黑板上写字。他转过身来，看见的不是他的学生，而是Erik。

“在这里遇见你真是奇妙。”Erik说，在前排椅子上靠后躺着，好像他拥有这个教室一样。

Charles放下粉笔。“我在想你是不是碰到我了。或者我从此以后有这种能力了。”

“有这种可能。”Erik漫不经心地说。

“这不让你烦恼吗？”

Erik耸肩，“不太。但不管怎样，我当然希望我是在碰你。”

在现实中，Charles会脸红得无可救药，但在梦中，他只舔了舔嘴唇，然后说，“是吗，现在。”

Erik把腿张开了一点，Charles忍不住去看。“我希望，”Erik说，声音变得低沉，“我的手在你的裤子里，就现在，而你在我的掌握之下扭动，你在睡觉，但你实在太想要，已经湿了。”

Charles对着他惊了一下。“你必须知道——你必须知道我是很想要。我的天啊，Erik，我太想要你了。”

Erik把Charles拉到他的膝盖上，说，“那就醒过来，Charles。”

然后他们就醒过来了，也许这能说明关于清明梦和心电感应能力的某些有趣事实，但Charles注意到的是他们之间只有一点接触——Erik的手指松松地放在他的手指上面，而这并不足够。他让自己靠近，说，“我非得吻你不可，我忍不住了——”然后印上了Erik的嘴唇。

他很难记住要竖起防御，尤其在此时，Erik正在吮吸他的舌头，Charles正在试着解掉Erik睡衣上衣的纽扣，还一直被他指尖下的那些肌肤分散注意力。但不管是多么笨拙，他的屏障还是及时撑了起来，将他所感受到的Erik的碰触从极度刺激控制到了他能够细细品尝的程度。

“我能碰你了，”他对着Erik的喉咙呢喃道，享受着他捏Erik耳朵时对方全身的颤抖，“我真的能碰你了。”

“那就快脱掉。”Erik说，急躁地拽着Charles的睡衣，然后他们俩都迅速脱掉睡衣。Erik推倒Charles，Charles为这样的接触大口喘气——Erik的身体压在他的身体上方，他从来没有过这样的感觉，他的乳头贴着Erik的胸膛硬了，他的脚趾擦着Erik的脚踝，他的老二靠着Erik的坚实腹肌。

“我想要一切。”Charles说。Erik在他的下巴下面一路吸吮亲吻，他呻吟出声。

“宠坏了。”Erik说，他的爱意渗过Charles的屏障。“别以为我不会给你。但过分了你得告诉我。”

Charles反抗着他，想要感受到尽可能多的肌肤相亲，“过分了我会直接高潮的。而且我不觉得你会——嗯——反对让我今晚多来一次。”

“我的确跟你说我们要练习，”Erik说，紧接着卷过Charles的大脑的画面几乎办了他——Charles情迷意乱，而Erik就那样贯穿他，让他发出连绵高昂的声音。

“是的，是的，快点。”Charles说，已经在朝床头柜的抽屉伸手了。

Erik抓住他的手往回拉，即使是在房间昏暗的光线下，Charles也能看见他的笑容。“小心点，不然我会认为你不够努力。”

“我很努力了，”Charles抗议道，“现在，你打算干点什么，还是只说不干？”

“哦，我打算干点什么。”Erik说，将Charles翻转成趴着的姿势。

Erik亲吻Charles的肩膀，用牙齿刮蹭他的后颈，Charles忍住了。但等到Erik开始顺着Charles的脊柱一路向下时，他情不自禁地偷看了Erik的思绪，只一眼，然后他就喘不过气来了，“你是——你真的打算——”

“Charles。”Erik带点责怪地说，然后Charles想他也许还是应该加把劲，但接着，Erik用拇指掰开了Charles的臀瓣，他怎么想得了事情，在Erik的舌头——噢，天哪——而且Erik喜欢这么做，Charles能感觉到他多么喜欢这个，而这和Erik用舌头插进来时多么美妙的感觉纠缠在一起。Charles忍不住向后挺，他想要得到更多。还有他正在发出的声音——那么无助可怜，几乎是在低泣，还有他完全被环绕在Erik对他做这种事时的愉悦感之中，他知道Erik想让他就这样分崩离析，知道Erik想要他湿淋淋、想要他百依百顺、想要他只属于他一个人——

他射得身下的床单上到处都是，高潮和Erik的强烈满足感让他脱力颤抖。到了他翻过身来的时候，他总算喘过气来，着手修补屏障。

而Erik——Erik撑着手臂，在Charles一旁，看着他。Erik的样子就好像他从未这么想要一件事物。

“让我，”Charles轻轻地说，向床的下方移动，“我想要——就让我——”

“Charles。”Erik呻吟道，躺倒在床上。

这种事，至少Charles是有经验的，他也想要这么做，Erik这样向下望着他的时候他想不出任何推迟的理由——哦，Erik有过想象，他幻想过Charles的嘴，Charles就要给他这个。之前Charles只能看却不能摸，多么可惜啊，Charles慢慢张大嘴巴，含进Erik时尤其觉得如此。

他知道怎么让人很快射出来，但他现在有时间，Charles想要慢慢来。他舔过Erik的老二，一边凝望着Erik一边轻轻地舔弄他的小球。等到他回来吮吸Erik的龟头时，Erik向上挺动胯部，Charles知道他并非有意。Charles用手握住Erik的老二根部，尽可能深地吞进Erik，但还是不太深，因为Erik可爱又完美，又是那么地大——

“停下。”Erik喘着气说，一只手摸上Charles的头发。

Charles不听话地舔了舔他的老二的小口，Erik在他身下颤抖。“我看不出来有什么必要。”

“宠坏了。”Erik嘶声道，“你要是觉得我把舌头伸到你里面很爽——”

Charles考虑了两秒，然后爬回到床上。等到Erik往他里面放进两根手指、用润滑剂给他润滑放松的时候，Charles的屏障完全倒下了。他也知道自己正在朝Erik广播自己感觉有多么快活，但他停不下来，他只能喘息、扭动，Erik躺在他的双腿之间，现在放进了三根手指，长长的，扩张着他。“求你，”Charles哽住，“噢，求你。”

“你不必乞求，”Erik说，声音粗粝，“你永远也不必——我会永远——”

他滑出手指，塞进老二，需要扩张，并不全然舒适，但做过头的时候Erik暂停下来，让Charles调整。Charles不愿意让世界上其他任何、任何一个人做他的第一次。

“你真是要我的命，”Erik嘶哑着说，“你从来没有？”

“当然没有——噢，”Charles说，因为Erik的脑海是一片咆哮着欲望的云朵，“噢，你喜欢这个。你想要做第一个——”

“不止是第一个，”Erik说，往Charles挂在他的肩膀上的膝盖上印了一个吻，然后退出来，又慢慢地插进去。

他快活极了，快感舔上他的脊柱——不仅是他自己的，还有Erik的快感。Erik觉得他紧致、完美，然后Erik动了一下，换个角度，Charles尖叫出声，然后Erik说，“就在那里，我知道你想要的就是——那——里。”他用力地撞上Charles体内的那个点，放弃了他曾拥有的每一丝自制。

他的手抓着Erik的后背，想要在Erik猛烈无情地给予他的时候稳住自己。Erik正想着换个姿势，想碰Charles的老二，Charles呜咽着，说，“你敢，不，就这么操我——”他与Erik一起冲向高潮，肉体和心灵都与他紧紧相贴，Erik呻吟着，靠着他颤抖。

过了一会儿，Erik才小心地放下Charles的腿，拔了出来，Charles的脸抽了抽，但这感觉也并不很坏。何况Erik又把他拥进怀里，亲吻他的肩膀。他的情绪染上甜美，Charles情不自禁地陶醉其中。

“我觉得，”Erik说，“我们得多加练习。”

“是啊，得多多练习。”Charles说。他都懒得费心掩盖笑意，接着他也没有去探Erik的思绪，但他有一种感觉，他们想到一处去了，说的并不是什么双关语。

***

Charles上了十分钟的课，然后一个穿着大衣、戴着软毡帽的男人溜进了教室后面。他听见学生们发现了那个陌生人的存在，但这算不上干扰，Charles满意地看到他们很快就将注意力转回到课堂上。这也是应该的——Charles原本在为下周的期末考试带他们复习，他们若是集中精神、好好学习，就会取得好成绩。Charles极其真诚地盼望他的学生们取得好成绩，盼望他们或许会再回来上另一门课，假如他们喜欢的话。

他的学生疑惑于他的变化，尽管都是在脑中暗想——连Hank这种怎么也称不上人情练达的学生，也发现Charles显得更加开放、更加热情、并且不那么喜欢躲避人群了。Charles自己也受到了这种进步的鼓舞，甚至在想设法把他的课调到早上第一节之外的时间。

而他把这一切都归功于那个可能正在教室后面玩他的幻灯片放映机的男人。

“你们的考试定于下周二的8:30，就在这个教室，”Charles愉快地说，“各位，好好复习！”

他的学生们发出一阵半真半假的呻吟，但他们离开时颇为振奋。Charles收拾好讲义，扬起眉毛。“介意跟我一起吗？”他喊道。

Erik翘了翘嘴唇，跟着Charles进了他的办公室，关上他们身后的门。

“旅途如何？”Charles问道。Erik五天前回了特拉维夫，他没有详说原因，Charles也不想给他施加压力。

“他们接受了我的辞职，但对我的离开感到失望。”Erik说，一边把他的帽子和大衣挂到擦Charles的衣架上。

“他们——你辞职了？”Charles说，大吃一惊。

Erik耸了耸一边肩膀。“魔方没了。我想让Schmidt接受审判，但他也死了。我留下来没有意义了。”

Charles挠了挠自己的后颈。“噢，”他说，“你现在打算做什么？”

Erik抓着他的臀部把他拉过来。“曾经有个人告诉我，我可以做一切事情。”他说着，唇上似有笑意，“而且，现在我们知道了，我们不是世界上唯一的两个特殊的人，Dr. Dahan想让你见见他的女儿——你记得吧，她可以穿墙而过。”

“我记得不太清了，但我得辩解一句，我当时很不清醒。这是某人的错。”

“肯定还有更多像她一样的人，”Erik说，完全无视了他的控诉，“更多像我们一样的人。”

Charles伸手环住Erik的脖子，一边咬住了下唇。“我知道我跟你说过，有特殊能力的人给我的感觉是不同的，但我只有在近距离才能分清他们和普通人类。我们怎么才能找到他们呢？找到了之后你想对他们做什么呢？”

他可以听见Erik集中注意力，他大脑中那了不起的秩序又在滴答作响了。“想想世界上有多少我们这样的人，魔方摧毁后又有多少人的能力从几不可见变成了神乎其神。我们若有能力，理应帮助他们。”

“帮助他们？”Charles重复道。

Erik弯下腰，鼻子正好贴上Charles的鼻子。“帮助他们驾驭他们的能力。我恰好认识一个相当称职的老师。”

“是吗。”Charles有点儿羞涩地说。“真巧，我认识一个思维相当敏捷的人。这也能派上用场。”

“我想的是办一所学校，”Erik说，“一个他们能够安全地学习使用能力的地方。你觉得呢？”

“我觉得啊，我知道一所相当大的宅子，地方足够容纳。”Charles说，然后他吻了Erik，感觉自己的思绪在向外漫溢，Erik或许能听见他的感觉，知道Charles在他离开时想念着他，知道Charles想要他留在身边。

“跟我来吧，”Erik贴着他的双唇说，“下周这学期就结束了。你不准备再来一次冒险吗？跟我来吧。”

Charles又吻他，心里想着好啊，好啊，当然好，亲爱的Erik，然后边吻边笑。这时Erik的胳膊搂紧了他，快把他抱起来了。

一阵敲门声打断了他们。Charles猛地退后，并不很在意被人撞见，反而好奇于他从门外的人——正是他的研究生，Hank McCoy——身上感到了一种新的东西。“进来。”Charles叫道。

Hank小心地开了门。“噢——我没发现你有客人。我可以等会再来。”

“没关系。”Charles说，一边在脑中告诉Erik他怀疑Hank藏了什么秘密。“这是我的朋友，Erik Lehnsherr先生。Erik，这是Hank McCoy，他在空中摄影和卫星图像方面极为优秀。”

Hank有点儿脸红，然后他说，“很高兴认识你。你对考古学有兴趣吗，Mr. Lehnsherr？”

Erik盯了Charles好长一会儿，然后他笑了，语气像是表白，“一直如此。”

 

（完）

 

多余的话：

完结了！撒花！（够  
不知道各位是否有注意到，这篇文章有许多前后呼应的地方，比如结尾Hank与Erik的对话，正是开头Charles与Erik的对话的重复；比如正式初H时的“宠坏了”，前面也出现过好几次。作者写的非常用心，整篇看起来巧妙又完满。另外这种彼此治愈、彼此成就、彼此完整的旋律也是我心中Cherik最重要的基调。  
我也为所有可能的翻译错误和不当道歉，欢迎指正！  
希望各位阅读愉快，尤其希望@霏离 阅读愉快>3

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留下kudos ❤


End file.
